


My Chains Fell Off - My Heart Was Free

by sashet



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashet/pseuds/sashet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack learns all about letting go from an all together different Daniel.</p><p>WARNINGS:<br/>Kink, Bondage, Domination/Submission, Spanking</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Chains Fell Off - My Heart Was Free

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my wonderful beta Dr. D for all the help and encouragement and for pushing me to write a better story.
> 
> Way back in September 2003 this was my VERY first attempt at any kind of fan fiction (and it probably shows!)

**My Chains Fell Off – My Heart Was Free**

 _Long my imprisoned spirit lay  
Fast bound in sin and nature’s night;  
Thine eye diffused a quickening ray – I woke, the dungeon flamed with light,  
My chains fell off, my heart was free  
I rose, went forth and followed thee_

 _Charles Wesley (1707 – 1788)_

********

 

Jack was surrounded by a mountain of paperwork – unfinished mission reports; scientific data and archaeological reports lay strewn all over the place. It had been a long boring mission and a long boring debrief and he was tired and not in the best of moods. The fact that Daniel had managed to get away from the mountain and would be waiting for him at home didn’t help his mood.

Jack vowed to make it up to Daniel for being late home with a long weekend of make up sex. It wasn’t often that the two of them managed to get so much time off together and he was determined not to let it go to waste.

At the thought of make-up sex with Daniel, Jack’s groin started to twitch and he was sure he could feel his cock getting bigger inside his pants. Despite the fact they had been seeing each other now for several months the thought of them together still made him hard.

The phone on his desk rang loudly, rudely waking Jack from his thoughts. “O’Neill” he growled into the phone.

It was Daniel – his voice deep and masterful, “Game’s On Flyboy.”

The receiver went dead as Daniel abruptly hung up.

Jack looked at the receiver in surprise. He had never heard Daniel use that voice before; he found it both exciting and a little scary.

How DARE Daniel hang up on him without a proper explanation? He rapidly punched last number redial on the phone and wasn’t surprised to hear his own answering machine message. He was surprised however, when Daniel didn’t pick up after he spoke.

“Come on Daniel, I know you’re there. What did you mean Game’s on? Daniel? Daniel?  
Dammit Daniel you are in so much trouble when I get back.” The only sound that greeted Jack was that of silence.

********

At Jack’s house Daniel listened to the message with a smile on his face. Soon enough Jack would know all about the Game. Daniel felt himself harden at the thought of what lay ahead for them both, not just tonight but over the weekend to come.

Daniel’s hand slipped down inside his pants, grabbing his cock and gently pulling his hand along its engorged length. He moaned at the sensations flooding his body. Preparing for what was to come had made him so sexually charged he could have climaxed right there and then.

 _Stop that,_ he told himself, _there is still so much to do before Jack gets back, everything must be perfect._ Reluctantly Daniel released his hand from his cock and went back to work.

********

Jack soon realised that he couldn’t concentrate on anything other than Daniel’s cryptic message. For the umpteenth time he tried to read the mission report from SG5’s trip to P3Z 486 but the words just seemed to swim in front of eyes.

A voice inside his head kept saying: _“Games On Flyboy. Games On.”_

He slammed the mission report down. OK enough was enough. No nerdy civilian scientist geek was going to play mind games with Colonel Jack O’Neill U.S.A.F. Getting up from behind his desk he resisted the urge to ring Daniel again. He would be home soon enough and then Daniel would discover that there was a price to pay for trying to get inside his head.

Or so he thought.

********

Jack arrived home in record time. How he had managed not to kill himself or anybody else as he tore down the mountain was nothing short of miraculous. He banged open the front door and shouted.

“Daniel, I’m back and you are in so much trouble.”

Silence greeted his shouts.

Jack changed his tone, quieter and more seductively he called.

“Daniel.”

Silence.

“Daniel, look I’m sorry I yelled at you just now, but I have had a long day, then you call me up with that message. It’s been driving me crazy all day trying to figure out what it means. Come on Daniel,… Daniel?”

He had shut the door and begun to walk through the house as he called to Daniel. There was no sign of him downstairs and still no reply to his calls. Jack went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

If Daniel wanted to be awkward then that was fine with Jack. It HAD been a long day and much as he wanted Daniel, he also wanted a beer, a pizza and time to unwind.

Jack was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn’t heard Daniel come into the kitchen. At the sound of Daniel’s voice Jack spun round.

Daniel was wearing his best suit, the dark blue one that Jack really liked, a crisp shirt and a new silk tie. He stood with his back straight and his hands clasped loosely in front of him, giving him an authoritative air. Jack revelled in the sight of Daniel in his suit, standing there with an attitude like he owned the world. Immediately Jack felt himself beginning to harden.

“You will be sorry.”

Daniel used the same voice he had done on the phone. A deep masterful tone that made Jack catch his breath.

“It is not acceptable for a slave to keep his Master waiting.”

At those words Jack’s erection grew even harder. He didn’t know what to say or do so, to cover his awkwardness, he gave Daniel one of his best cocky grins and took a long swig at his beer. He then raised the bottle in mock salute to Daniel.

“I’m nobody’s slave – DR Jackson” Jack said, with a voice he hoped was steadier than it sounded to his ears.

With a speed that surprised even Jack, Daniel covered the ground between them and knocked the bottle from his hand. As it shattered on the floor, Daniel grabbed Jack by a fistful of his short grey hair, pulling his head back. He stepped in even closer; Jack could feel his hot breath beside his ear.

“From now on you will address me as Master, is that understood?”

Jack didn’t trust himself to speak. A feeling like electricity shot through his body making all his hairs stand on end. Daniel was driving him wild. He didn’t know he could be so turned on by just a few words and gestures. He looked into Daniels’ eyes; his pupils were wide, a sure sign that he too was aroused by the situation.

“Do you understand?” Daniel demanded, tightening his grip on Jack’s hair.

Jack groaned slightly, not just from the pain of Daniel’s grip but from the effects that Daniel was having on his body. Daniel didn’t often take the lead in their love making, but whenever he had, Jack had been surprised at how aroused it had made him. This, however, was more than just taking the lead and Jack was a little unsure where and how it would all end.

The pain in his head stopped as Daniel took a step back from Jack and admired his handiwork. Jack’s skin was flushed and his breathing a little irregular. His erection all too obvious even though his jeans. I know just how that feels Daniel thought.

Changing his tone and demeanour for just a moment Daniel spoke quietly “Are you OK Jack?”

“Ok – are you kidding me. I’m more than OK Daniel. Where did that come from?”

“I’m tired of being the nerdy scientist geek always at everybody’s beck and call.”

Jack smiled as he heard Daniel use the same words to describe himself as Jack had done earlier.

“I never called you a nerd” Jack joked.

“And after this weekend you never will” Daniel replied with a smile in his voice. “It’s going to be intense Jack.” Daniel licked his lips lightly before continuing. “But I’ll never do anything that you don’t want me to. It’s not about pain Jack, it’s about discovery, it’s about letting go, it’s about pleasure. Do you remember our safe word?”

At the sight of Daniel’s tongue flicking over his lips, Jack gave a small moan of pleasure. That man knew all the right buttons to push.

“Yes” Jack croaked his voice heavy with lust.

He just wanted to grab Daniel there and then and make love to him over the kitchen counter until he begged him to stop. His erection twitched at the thought and strained at the material of his now to tight jeans. He was so lost in his own thoughts and desires for Daniel that he didn’t realise he was speaking again.

“… too much or anything that you really don’t like then just say the safe word and I’ll stop.” Daniel realised Jack hadn’t heard a word he said. “Jack?”

“Yes, fine, fine” Jack replied, not really caring about anything except the thought of ramming his erect cock into Daniels ass and fucking him hard. But this was Daniel’s Game and he had no intention of letting Jack do anything to him….before he was ready.

“Then we are ready,” Daniel said, his manner changing again.

He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a set of handcuffs.

“Turn around, Slave” he commanded, fully back in charge.

As he slowly turned round Jack’s eyes never left the handcuffs.

“Hands behind you, Slave.”

Jack hesitated, memories of another time, another place, another life threatened to overwhelm him. A cold sweat broke along his hairline. He opened his mouth to say the safe word, but stopped. He knew that Daniel loved him as much as he loved Daniel and that he would never do anything to hurt him, but was that enough? For a second Jack wasn’t sure, then he made his decision. It would have to be. Jack swallowed hard, pushed the memories back in their box, and placed his hands behind his back.

Daniel saw the brief look of horror cross Jack’s face when he saw the handcuffs. Had he misread the signals? He thought that Jack enjoyed it when he took the lead. Could he have been wrong? As quickly as the look appeared it was gone again and Jack turned away from him and put his hands behind his back.

Daniel released the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding and stepped up behind Jack.

Before either of them could change their minds Daniel snapped the cuffs onto Jack’s wrists.

“On your knees – NOW!” Daniel demanded.

Jack dropped carefully to his knees, still fighting the old memories. He turned and watched as Daniel came around him to stand in front of him.

“You did not answer my question” he stated flatly, “Do you understand that you are now my slave and as such you will address me as Master?”

Jack decided a little defiance was needed, as much for his own sanity as to see how far he could push Daniel.

“Bite Me”.

It wasn’t the force of the blow from Daniel as he backhanded Jack across the face that made him gasp, but the fact that it was unexpected.

“You will NOT defy me Slave, I will teach you your place and you will learn it well or suffer the consequences. I think I will start your lessons now” – Daniel’s voice had got deeper and more commanding as he spoke.

That alone was enough to make Jack shudder inwardly with anticipation. He tried not to show just how turned on all this was making him, but his body betrayed him as the feel of his erection against the tight confines of his clothes made him moan quietly.

Daniel had undone his suit trousers and let them fall to his ankles. His erection straining at the thin silk of his boxers. He stepped closer to Jack, pulling his erect cock free of its restraining clothing.

Jack couldn’t take his eyes off Daniel’s enormous cock, already glistening with pre cum, as he came closer still. _Daniel was really getting off on this_ he thought.

Daniel was so close now that Jack could smell him, the musky smell of a man in heat.Suddenly Daniel grabbed the back of Jack’s head and forced himself into Jack’s mouth.

Jack tried to resist, but if truth were told he didn’t really want to.

Daniel thrust himself deep into Jack’s mouth, almost causing him to gag, then pulled back out. Before Jack could react Daniel plunged himself back into Jack’s mouth, groaning as the pleasure built inside him. _He would not be able to maintain this for long_ he thought.

Again and again Daniel drove himself in and out of Jack’s mouth, not careful and loving but hard, masterful, brutal.

Jack could barely breathe as Daniel slammed into him time and again. The hands on the back of his head holding him firmly, making it impossible to pull away even slightly. Normally Jack enjoyed deep throating Daniel, teasing him with his tongue and mouth but this was a different experience. He was being well and truly fucked and there was nothing he could do about it.

As Daniel neared his climax his thrusts became more and more urgent, each time driving deeper into Jacks’ throat. Jack rode the thrusts as best he could knowing that Daniel was nearing his apex. Daniel’s breathing changed suddenly becoming quicker and shallower; Jack recognised it as the sign that Daniel was about to come.

With a feral cry Daniel came, his semen shooting into Jacks mouth and down his throat. To ensure that Jack took it all Daniel tightened his grip on Jacks head slightly, forcing his face further into his groin.

From where Jack was it seemed that Daniel’s cum never stopped, he kept swallowing as much as he could but more came and came. Just as Jack thought that he would gag and throw up Daniel withdrew his cock from Jack’s mouth.

Jack gulped down the last of Daniel’s cum savouring the taste.

Releasing his hands from the back of Jack’s head Daniel took a couple of unsteady steps back. His orgasm had been spectacular and had left him breathless and unsure on his feet. His legs did not want to hold him as the aftershocks of his orgasm continued to course through his body. Regaining as much composure as was possible Daniel spoke.

“Clean me” he demanded “And make sure you do a proper job, I don’t want any stains on this suit”.

Jack began to lick and suck at Daniel’s now deflating cock, trying his best to clean all the semen from it. The job was not made easier by the fact that Jack couldn’t use his hands to lift Daniel’s cock away from his body. He was sure however, that no matter how good a job he did it would not be good enough for Daniel.

The thought that he might not please Daniel sent a sudden shudder through Jack. Why was he so excited by the events that had unfolded? Or was it excitement at the thought of what was yet to come?

“Enough.” Daniel’s voice broke into Jacks thoughts.

He sat back on his heels and slowly rolled his jaw, which was stiffening from the brutalisation of Daniel’s fucking and from the earlier blow. He debated asking Daniel what the fuck he thought he was playing at treating him like that, but the memory of what had happened the last time he spoke and the look on Daniel’s face persuaded him that, just for now, silence was his best option.

Daniel did not look best pleased and glared down at the semi–helpless figure of Jack handcuffed and on his knees. He bent to pick up his clothing, noticing Jack’s still obvious erection. As he slowly dressed he maintained his eye contact with Jack, who refused to look away.

Daniel bent toward Jack and grabbed the front of his T- shirt, pulling him none to gently to his feet. Jack was glad to be off his knees, which had been aching remorselessly. He stretched his legs as best he could. Daniel, still looking at Jack, suddenly thrust his hand down the front of Jack’s jeans. There wasn’t much room but somehow he managed.

Daniel slowly stroked the length of Jack’s erection causing him to let out a soft low groan. Again Daniel stroked, this time a little harder. Again Jack groaned.

“I am not pleased with you or your attitude, slave” Daniel’s voice matched the look on his face – thunderous. “Therefore, until your manner improves and you prove yourself worthy of my benevolence you will NOT be permitted sexual fulfilment.”

With those words Daniel gave one last long stroke up Jack’s erect cock and withdrew his hand from his pants.

Jack couldn’t stop himself, his need was so great; his whole body felt as though it was going to explode.

“You can’t ….” Jack’s voice was loaded with emotion “Please… “

“Oh but I can and I will. You are mine to do with what I please, when I please and how I please. The sooner you realise that I hold the ultimate power over you, the more agreeable your life will become” Daniel’s voice was as cold as ice.

Jack realised then that Daniel meant what he said. For Jack the choice was simple, give Daniel what he wanted there and then or make him work for it. Jack was certain that before long he would give into Daniel’s demands, but until then why give him an easy ride?

“It is time to continue your education.”

Daniel let go of Jack’s t-shirt and walked behind him. Jack turned his head to watch.

“Do not look at me slave. What I do is of no consequence to you. Look to the front and bow your head. Until I tell you otherwise you will not look me in the face again”.

Jack deliberately looked Daniel straight in the face, and smiled before slowly turning his head back to the front. He stared straight ahead but did not bow his head. Daniel unlocked one of the handcuffs, shooting pain flared down Jack’s arms at the sudden release from their cramped position. Before he had a chance to get the blood circulating again Daniel was back in front of him.

“Arms in front” he demanded.

The cuffs clicked back in place. Daniel reached into the other suit pocket and withdrew a length of silk cord. He quickly tied this to the short chain between the handcuffs. Jack was effectively leashed.

Daniel turned and without another word strode off towards the stairs. Jack, caught unawares by this sudden move stumbled after him. Daniel continued upstairs, half-leading, half-dragging Jack behind him.

As they reached the landing Jack was aware that the door to his/their bedroom was closed but a low soft light was coming from the guestroom. He moved a little to his right to get a better look inside. Daniel felt the movement through the cord in his hands, but decided to let Jack see what he had done.

A double sized four poster bed dominated the room. The uprights were of an ornate carved wood and looked, Jack thought, extremely solid. An image of himself tied helpless on the bed whilst Daniel fucked him, sprang into his mind, sending a tingling sensation straight to his groin.

He dragged his eyes away from the bed, to see that the rooms’ only other furniture was an uncomfortable looking high backed wooden chair with arms.

A glint of light on metal caught his attention, he looked for the source and found it. A metal hook securely fastened into the ceiling. That doesn’t look like fun Jack thought.

Glancing around the room again Jack noticed that there was an array of hooks and rings at various hights in the walls and on the bedposts. No this doesn’t look like fun at all. Or does it?

A confusing jumble of thoughts and emotions ran through Jack as he glanced once more around the room. He was both turned on and repulsed by what he saw. His body shook slightly and he wasn’t sure if it was from lust or fear.

The lid on the box of memories was threatening to open again. He inwardly took a deep breath and pushed the lid back on again.

Daniel had been watching Jack’s reaction to what he saw carefully. He hoped that Jack would accept what he had done and allow the game to proceed. He saw the brief turmoil in Jack’s eyes as he decided what course of action to take and was pleased when he saw Jack turn towards him.

“Take off your shoes and socks” he said, loosening his grip on the cord slightly to allow Jack to follow his instruction.

Jack complied without hesitation, his mind still sorting through his conflicting emotions. He had decided to trust Daniel back in the kitchen and now he hoped that trust would not prove to be misplaced.

Daniel pulled Jack into the bedroom and towards the hook in the ceiling. Jack resisted slightly, but Daniel wasn’t to be stopped. As they reached the hook Daniel dropped the silk cord and went towards the bed. What Jack hadn’t noticed was that under the bed was a set of drawers.

Daniel opened one and pulled out a short length of chain with a clip at each end. Strolling casually back to Jack, Daniel untied the cord and replaced it with one end of the chain.

Pulling the chair under the hook, Daniel picked up the other end of the chain and stepped up onto the chair. Jack’s arms were forced above his head as Daniel snapped the other end of the chain to the ceiling hook. The chain was just long enough to allow Jack to stand comfortably with both feet on the floor.

Jack’s heart rate quickened and his breathing became more rapid as he fought to suppress the memories of the last time he had been restrained this way.

Daniel stepped down from the chair and pushed it back out of the way. He looked toward Jack, whose head was down as he battled with his personal demons. Daniel crossed back to Jack and gently lifted his head so that he could look into his eyes. He didn’t say anything just looked deep into Jack’s eyes. He nodded to Jack – the silent question ‘Are you OK?’

Jack took a final deep breath and nodded back.

Daniel stepped away and removed his suit jacket placing it carefully over the back of the chair. He stepped close to Jack and began to undo his jeans. Slowly and sensually Daniel pulled Jack’s jeans down around his ankles. He was pleased to see that Jack still had a healthy erection.

Daniel returned to work, pulling Jack’s boxers down, making sure that he made the maximum contact with his erection. Jack strained against the chain holding him, wanting, and needing to prolong the feeling of Daniel’s touch.

“Step out of your pants” Daniel said.

Jack looked down and carefully stepped clear of his clothes. When he looked up again Daniel was nowhere in sight. The sound of ripping fabric alerted Jack to the fact that Daniel was behind him and was removing his T-shirt by tearing it off his back.

Jack swallowed hard again as the old memories threatened to overwhelm him, he tried to keep a clear head, to separate reality from memory.

 _Daniel was Daniel  
Kamil was Kamil_

 _That was before  
This was now_

 _They had wanted to hurt him  
Did Daniel want to hurt him?  
Yes?  
No! – never  
Maybe_

Daniel was staring at Jack’s now naked body chained before him, his to do with what he pleased. His eyes drank in the long arms and legs. The broad shoulders. The narrow waist and hips, the delightfully tight ass.

Daniel wanted that ass, he wanted to feel himself inside it, thrusting deeper and deeper into Jack’s very soul until he could take no more. Daniel was close to loosing his self-control and doing what his body demanded of him, Jack’s nakedness and the power he felt over him was pushing him toward orgasm. He ran his hand down Jack’s back, watching as he trembled at the touch.

Just one more thing to do and then….

Daniel stepped back round Jack. He stood in front of him and lifted his dog tags from around Jack’s neck.

“You will only wear what I give you” Daniel said, tossing the dog tags into a far corner of the room.

At the sight of Daniel taking away his identity Jack lost his battle with his memories.

 _Daniel was Daniel  
Kamil was Kamil  
Daniel was Kamil  
Kamil was Daniel_

 _There was no now – only then  
They wanted to hurt him  
They all wanted to hurt him_

 _His dog tags being thrown into the fire  
A voice in his ear  
“Nobody knows where you are American  
Nobody cares if you live or die”_

 _The endless questions  
The endless pain  
The end of everything_

“ No….. Please”.

Jack pleaded with captors who where not there, closing his eyes as defeat washed over him. In his mind he saw Daniel, standing in front of him. Was he real? He shouldn’t be here, Jack thought. A part of his mind remembered the reality and not the memory.

“Gretsky” he mumbled.

Daniel was already unclipping the chain as Jack spoke. He could tell something was wrong.

The colour had drained from Jack’s face, his eyes were squeezed tightly shut, his breath coming in ragged gasps, sweat beaded his hairline and his whole body was racked with tremors.

As the tension in the chain released Jack’s legs gave way beneath him, it was only the fact that Daniel had hold of his arms that stopped him falling.

Daniel lowered him carefully to the floor, and quickly sat beside him holding him as tightly as he could. Tears pricked Daniel’s eyes, as he strained to hear Jack’s quiet mumbling:

“O’Neill Jonathon, Major, United States Air Force. 66 789 7896 324.”

“Oh God, baby I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you.” Daniel’s voice was cracked with emotion. He stroked Jack’s face and hair as gently as he could, never breaking contact with him.

The mumbling continued;

“O’Neill Jonathon, Major, United States Air Force. 66 789 7896 324.”

“Jack, I’m sorry, I love you, oh God, I’msorryJackIloveyouIloveyou.” The words tumbled from Daniel’s mouth and the tears fell as he held Jack in his arms rocking him gently.

“It’s me Jack – it’s Daniel, you’re safe now, I won’t let anybody hurt you baby. I’m here now, it’s all going to be OK now.”

Daniel continued to whisper to Jack, not really caring what he said, just hoping that the sound of his voice would soothe his distressed lover. Gradually he could feel Jack calming. As the tremors stilled and his breathing quietened, he bent closer and slowly kissed Jack. It was a gentle touch, just a whisper of a caress, full of tenderness and love. He kissed Jack’s forehead, his eyes, his neck, and finally his lips.

Jack leant into the kiss like his life depended on it, which it many ways it did. He responded to Daniel’s kisses by opening his eyes. Daniel tried a weak smile through his tears, before bending in to kiss Jack again. This time Jack returned the kiss, reaching up with his still cuffed hands to wipe away the tears.

Their kiss was long, slow and sensuous. Their tongues exploring each others mouths, the intensity growing gradually as they revelled in the feel of each other. Neither of them wanted this moment to end but the need for air forced them apart.

“I’m sorry Jack, I didn’t think…”.

Daniel’s words were cut short by a kiss.

“It’s OK Danny.“ More kisses on his moist cheeks, his eyelids. “I’m gonna be fine – honestly”. A lie? – Probably.

Another long kiss on the lips. “It’s just,.. I’ve been… I “ Jack struggled to say what he felt and fell silent.

Daniel’s mind was working madly. What had he done to make Jack behave in such a way?

Why had he been giving his name and rank and where did he think he was? Daniel knew that Jack had been in special operations before joining the SGC but it wasn’t something he ever talked about.

Daniel searched his memories, trying to put the pieces together, trying to remember anything Jack might have said or done that would help him now.

Suddenly he remembered something.

Early in their relationship he had complained to Jack about the fact that he never took off his dog tags, not even when they were in bed together and that he hated the cold feel of them on his skin when they were making love.

Jack had made some throw away comment about how they told him who he was in case he forgot!

Maybe Jack’s reaction was to do with his dog tags. If only he could remember where he had thrown them. Looking over Jack’s naked back he glanced around the room. Finally he saw them in the far corner. Slowly breaking their embrace he stood up and crossed the room. Picking them up he wondered why two little pieces of metal could have had such an effect on Jack. He felt the raised lettering and looked to see what it said:

O’Neill Jonathon  
66 789 7896 324

It was Jack’s life, his soul, who he was, what he was and he had taken that away from him. How could he have been so stupid, so blind, so naïve? He hurried back across the room.

Jack was mad at himself. He had let the past ruin the present. He had dragged Daniel into his own personal hell and hurt him in doing so. He had upset his lover and made him cry and that was unforgivable. His memories were his problem and he had no right to inflict them on Daniel. He had to make it up to him, but first he had to deal with those memories.

 _Daniel was Daniel  
Kamil was Kamil_

 _Daniel was alive  
Kamil was dead_

 _There was only now  
Then was then  
There was only now  
Then was history  
There was only now_

 _Then was… Gone_

Jack’s resolve was firm now. The memories were back where they belonged and he would not let them trouble him again. He rolled up onto his knees and waited for Daniel.

Daniel dropped to his haunches in front of Jack. He took hold of Jack’s hands and pressed the dog tags into them.

“I think these belong to you”.

Jack felt the comforting weight of the metal in his hands. He looked down at them turning them over slowly. He let them hang loosely from his fingers, raising his hands as if to put them on, he reached over and placed them round Daniel’s neck.

“They, like me, belong to you… Master.”

For a moment Daniel couldn’t breathe as he took in Jack’s words. Absently he fingered the dog tags.

“Are you sure?”

Without hesitation the answer came.

“Yes Master.”

“Very well. Remain where you are until I return.”

He rose and left the room, on shaky legs he went downstairs to the living room. He grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and slumped into a chair. Unscrewing the bottle he took a long swig of the liquor, feeling it burn down his throat.

He needed to collect his thoughts and feelings, to sort through what had just happened, to prepare himself to carry on.

Another swig. He was humbled by the love and trust Jack had placed in him, and he would repay that with everything he had.

Another swig. The liquor helped calm him.

Another swig. He was ready now.

It was a completely different Daniel Jackson who strode back up the stairs.

Looking down at the kneeling form he spoke.

“Earlier you defied me, will you do so again?”

“No Master.”

“We will see. You can begin to make amends for your insolence by undressing me.”

“Yes Master.”

“You may rise to do so.”

Jack stood up slowly and without looking directly at Daniel, started to do his master’s bidding.

First he took off Daniel’s tie, laying it carefully on the bed. He undid the top button of Daniel’s shirt and placed a light kiss in the hollow of Daniel’s neck.

He then slowly worked his way down the shirt. As each button was undone he placed a gentle kiss on the exposed flesh beneath.

Daniel felt as though his body was on fire, each time Jack’s lips met his flesh, a thousand tiny neurones shattered inside him.

Jack slid the shirt off completely, leaning in to nip and kiss at the exposed collarbones.

Daniel nearly exploded at the sensation. This was both heaven and hell he thought. He wanted to respond, to crush his lips to Jacks, to feel their bodies rub against each other, to caress and touch his lover.

A gentle whisper of breath on his chest was replaced by the sensation of Jack’s tongue swirling around one of his nipples. Daniel sighed, as the tongue went to work on the other nipple, swirling and caressing it until was hard to the touch. Just as he thought he could bear it no longer, the touch was broken as Jack moved away. Daniel moaned quietly.

Jack was now reaching for Daniel’s trouser fastening.

Swiftly he undid the button and then, bending down, took the zipper in his teeth and slowly drew it open. He could see Daniel’s erection close up as it strained at the silk of his boxers, and with each tiny tug of the zipper it seemed to grow bigger before his eyes.

He licked his lips and placed them against Daniel’s erection, caressing it with his tongue, kissing it through the silk of his boxers until the material was damp from his touch.

Daniel was crazy with want as he watched his slave torment him. If he wasn’t careful he would come right there and then, still half dressed, so great was his need.

Jack lingered a last kiss on Daniel, then went down on his knees, pulling Daniel’s pants all the way off and onto the floor.

He began to kiss his way back up the long tanned legs before him, gentle kisses that started at the feet, and then moved with exquisite slowness upward.

The kisses were followed by feather light stokes from Jack’s long fingers, like the silken touch of a cat. Daniel could not suppress the groans of desire as his slave worked his way closer and closer to his very centre, kissing and nipping at his already highly sensitive skin. Occasionally the cool steel of Jack’s handcuffs brushed against Daniel’s skin causing him to gasp slightly. He knew that if he didn’t stop Jack soon then he would not be able to, he needed him so badly, he needed to feel himself inside Jack and he needed it now. As Jack’s lips reached the tender flesh on the inside of his thighs, Daniel stepped back out of reach.

Jack was enjoying the effect that his touch was having on Daniel. As he cast furtive glances at his lover he could see that his deep blue eyes burned with lust and the fine hairs on his body were standing on end. As he continued pressing his lips to Daniel’s body his own want grew like wildfire inside him, he was not only turning Daniel on he was turning himself on too. His dick started to harden as he persisted in tormenting his master until all too soon Daniel stepped away.

“You may stop now slave”, his voice was heavy with lust and his insides felt like liquid fire.

God, he needed Jack now!

God, he wanted Daniel now!

" Stand up and face the bed post.”

Jack got off his knees and walked quickly towards the bed.

“Raise your arms above your head” Daniel instructed.

Without hesitation Jack did as he was told. As Daniel secured the handcuffs to a hook on the bedpost, Jack looked around inside his head, searching for a glimpse of his previous memories. There were none to be found.

Daniel stood behind Jack, once again admiring the sight of his naked lover. He stepped closer so their bodies were touching. He slowly ran his fingertips along the exposed edge of Jack’s arms watching as he shuddered with desire beneath his touch. He continued his slow torment, trailing his fingers down Jack’s back and across his ribs, finally coming to rest on the mounds of Jack’s ass.

Jack breathing was quickening as he tried to still the shaking in his limbs, Daniel’s touch was like an electric current, tingling along his muscles. His skin felt like it was on fire as Daniel caressed his arms and back. When Daniel placed his hands on Jack’s ass, he could no longer control himself and he spoke, his voice thick with lust, desire and need.

“Please…”

A voice low and deep in his ear, “Be silent, and remain silent whilst I make you mine.”

At those words Jack felt himself getting harder, his need to have Daniel inside him was overwhelming, he could feel the damp silk of Daniel’s boxers pressing against him, he spread his legs a little trying to draw Daniel toward him.

At the sight of Jack spreading his legs, Daniel felt himself harden even more. Jack was telling him that he wanted him inside him and Daniel would be happy to oblige. He stripped off his damp boxers, freeing his erection.

“Spread your legs wider” he instructed.

As Jack spread his legs, Daniel positioned the head of his dick at the folds of Jack’s ass, moving it teasingly closer and closer, pressing against the opening to his anus.

Daniel lent into Jack, stimulating him more and more with each slow thrusting movement of his dick between his ass cheeks. Jack felt his own dog tags brush against his back and felt comforted by their presence.

Daniel reached around and ran his fingers through the fine hair on Jack’s chest, seeking his nipple; he rolled it in his long fingers until it was hard. Jack hissed with desire, leaning his head back toward Daniel.

Daniel pushed Jack’s head against the bedpost, whilst all the time continuing to caress his nipples between his fingers. His lips found Jack’s earlobe and he bit gently on the sensitive flesh, causing Jack to yet again moan.

Daniel moved his hands downward, leaving a trail of goosebumps on Jack that stretched from his chest to his groin. As he reached Jack’s dick, he ran the fingers of one hand over its swollen tip whilst he used his other hand to caress Jack’s balls. The dual sensations overwhelmed Jack and he thrust his hips back towards Daniel, desperate to feel him inside himself.

Daniel smiled at the effect he was having on Jack and stepped back slightly, pulling his dick clear of Jack, but still allowing his hands to tease and torment him. Jack, despite what he had been told, couldn’t stop the cry of anguish that spilled from his lips.

“If you are not silent then I will gag you” Daniel threatened and then without further warning moved his hands to take a firm grip on Jack’s hips, he positioned the head of his cock and in one long, quick stroke pushed himself inside Jack’s ass.

No lube, no preparation, just pushing until he was buried to the hilt.

Jack grimaced in pain as Daniel pushed inside him, he tried hard to relax his muscles, to ease the fire that was burning inside him. He bit his lip until he could taste the blood in his mouth, in an attempt to keep silent.

As soon as he was inside Jack, Daniel released his grip on Jack’s hips, moving one arm around his waist to prevent him from moving away. The other hand squeezed Jack’s dick in time with each hard thrust. Jack could not stop the noises spilling from his lips as Daniel fucked him very slow and very, very hard.

Daniel pushed his hips hard, thrusting in long slow movements, pushing himself further than he thought was possible inside Jack’s body, he ground his groin into Jack’s ass seeking to find his prostate. He knew he had been successful when Jack growled and lifted his hips to prolong the moment.

Daniel knew that with only a few more strokes he would come. Having Jack helpless beneath him, controlling him with his dick and his hands, bringing him to the edge of orgasm was making him feel so powerful and stimulated that he knew he couldn’t last much longer.

With a deep sigh, he pulled out of Jack, causing them both to gasp.

“Now, you will be mine, completely. I will own your body and your soul”.

With those words Daniel, knew he could wait no longer and he plowed back into Jack in one hard, quick stroke. He took a strong hold of Jack taking control of his body and doing just what he wanted, when he wanted.

He thrust repeatedly in hard, deep strokes. The strokes started slowly, the angle changing with each thrust, his hips grinding into Jack’s ass. For a few strokes he plundered the feeling of Jack, punishing his prostate with each movement, then the time was right.

Daniel increased the speed of his thrusts; they became more desperate as he rushed towards his orgasm. He could feel Jack trying to move beneath him, trying to take more of Daniel inside himself by lifting his hips and pushing back to meet each thrust. He could tell that Jack too was close to orgasm: that was so NOT going to happen.

Daniel stopped pumping Jack’s dick with his hand and slid his hand between Jack’s legs searching for the place that could deny Jack what he so wanted. Locating the perineum, Daniel waited, and as he drove his final thrust deep into Jack he pressed, stopping Jack from reaching his own orgasm.

Daniel came hard and long, his semen filling Jack in waves that never seemed to end. He cried out as he came, a wordless noise that signified his ownership over Jack.

Jack’s world had crystallised into this one moment of agony and ecstasy.

The ecstasy as he felt his own orgasm building inside him, nearer and nearer with each thrust and each squeeze from Daniel’s hand.

The ecstasy as he used his muscles to squeeze Daniel’s cock, helping him reach his orgasm.

The ecstasy as he felt Daniel’s semen soak his prostate.

And then:

The agony as he felt Daniel’s hand move and realised what he was going to do.

The agony as his orgasm was stopped before it even began.

The agony of a promise unfulfilled, that caused him to cry out in anguish.

Shaking from the sensation of his orgasm, Daniel collapsed across Jack’s back, his breathing ragged, his body damp with sweat. He loved the feeling of being so close to Jack, still buried deep within him as he tried to control his erratic breathing. As his shudders subsided he slowly withdrew from Jack savouring the feeling for as long as he could.

Jack was relieved when Daniel finally moved off him, his arms were really beginning to ache and the handcuffs had made his wrists sore. He straightened up as much as possible, trying to ease the ache in his shoulders. His throbbing erection drew his thoughts from his aching arms to his aching groin. His need to climax was driving him insane, he could feel the blood pumping in his veins and hear the sound of his own heartbeat, every sensation seemed to be amplified a thousand times. How could Daniel do this to him, leave him in this manner?

“You know that you are mine now, don’t you slave?” Daniel’s voice interrupted Jack’s thoughts.

For a moment Jack didn’t trust himself to speak, when he did his voice was heavy with emotion, slightly shaky and tinged with desperation.

“ Yes Master.”

Jack wanted to ask Daniel to allow him to reach his orgasm; beg him if necessary. He opened his mouth but before he could form the words Daniel was speaking again.

“You and I both know that you are my slave.” Daniel was moving toward the drawers under the bed as he spoke.

“In a more enlightened society I would now brand you with my mark to show others that you belong to me.”

Jack swallowed nervously wondering what Daniel was going to do next. He heard the sound of a drawer opening. He tried to look under his arms to see what Daniel was doing, but Daniel’s body shielded his view.

“Turn around.” Daniel instructed, and with some difficulty Jack complied, twisting his wrists and arms until he stood with his back to the bedpost.

“ I think there is a lot to be said for a more enlightened society, and so I have decided that you will wear my mark.”

At the sound of those words Jack felt a surge in his groin, he hadn’t thought it was possible for him to become any more aroused but the thought of wearing Daniel’s mark managed to make him so.

Daniel had finished rummaging in the drawer and was now approaching Jack. In his hand he held a wide tipped marker pen. He came up on Jack’s right side, took the lid off the pen and knelt down, so that he was on a level with Jack’s thigh.

“Keep still, whilst I mark you.”

As Daniel started to draw on Jack’s thigh he could feel the slight tremble in his muscles, he placed his other hand on the inside of his thigh to still him. Daniel carried on carefully applying the mark to Jack’s thigh with just enough pressure to ensure that Jack could feel every tiny movement of the pen tip.

Soon he was done, and he stood up admiring his handiwork, on Jack’s thigh was the perfectly drawn chevron for Abydos.

As soon as Daniel pressed the marker to Jack’s leg, Jack started to tremble with anticipation. He tried to still his legs, using techniques learned many years ago but they refused to co-operate. His whole body felt more alive than it had ever done, and when he felt Daniel hold his leg, he feared that might be enough to make him come. As the tip of the pen pressed into his thigh, he looked down trying to work out what Daniel was drawing, following the movements intently with his eyes. He thought he should know what it was, it was there in the back of his mind, it looked like a point of origin symbol found on the Stargate.

As Daniel stood up Jack stretched his right leg away from his body to get a clearer look. That was it! Even upside down Jack recognised the symbol for Abydos, the place where Daniel had saved his life, and his soul. Was that what he was trying to do again – save Jack?

Daniel saw the recognition on Jack’s face and cupped his hand under Jack’s chin forcing him to look away from the mark and into his eyes. He saw a myriad of different emotions reflected in Jack’s brown eyes; trust, love, lust, need.

“Every time you see this mark, no matter where you are, no matter what you are doing, it will remind you of your place, of who you are and of the fact you belong to me.”

Jack’s eyes flashed with barely concealed lust and he swallowed hard.

Daniel smiled and then turned and walked away from Jack, he started to collect up the piles of discarded clothing and placed them on the chair.

“I’m tired” he said “It’s been a long day and tomorrow we have a lot to do. I think I’ll go to bed.”

He left the room and Jack could hear him going down the landing and into the bathroom. Soon the sound of the shower running could be heard.

Jack couldn’t believe what he had just seen; Daniel had casually strolled out leaving him hanging there.

 _The selfish son of a bitch he thought._  
There was no way Daniel could not have seen that Jack was highly aroused, he knew exactly what he was doing. Jack could feel the desire burning within him, he wanted Daniel so badly it hurt and he knew that Daniel knew that as well. He also knew that Daniel was tormenting him by denying him what he so badly wanted, what he so badly needed.

He was making his point that Jack was his slave to do with what he wanted, _well OK_ Jack thought, _I’ve got that. Now get me the hell down from here and let me fuck you until you beg me to stop._

Deep inside Jack knew that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. Daniel had obviously decided to make him suffer, he just didn’t know for how long. Well he knew that he couldn’t hold out for very much longer and decided that when Daniel came back he would beg him for release. He would do anything Daniel asked of him just to be allowed to come.

 _You are so easy Jack O’Neill_ he thought to himself. Those thoughts did nothing for his aching erection.

After what seemed like an eternity Daniel reappeared. He was wearing blue silk pyjama bottoms and his hair was still damp from the shower. Tiny rivulets of water ran down his neck and onto his chest.

Jack thought he had never seen Daniel look so gorgeous and sexy before, sure he had seen him naked plenty of times, and it never failed to arouse him but this was different.

He looked like a different man, or was it Jack who saw him through the eyes of a different man?

“May I speak Master?”

“Yes.”

Jack swallowed, suddenly he felt embarrassed at what he had to say “Will my Master permit me to climax tonight?” His voice betrayed all his emotions, his need and his desire.

Daniel crossed to Jack and glared at him.

“I should beat you for even daring to ask such a question.”

He raised his hand as if to strike Jack, then instead grabbed Jack’s dick and squeezed it hard. Not in a sexual way but in a painful way, the tears sprang unbidden to Jack’s eyes as Daniel increased his grip on his dick.

“You still have a lot to learn about your place as a slave, don’t you?”

Jack wanted to curl up, to grip himself to soothe the new pain in his groin, but restrained as he was he could do little but try and box the pain away. His voice betrayed his pain and his desperation.

“Yes Master.”

“I was going to let you share my bed tonight, but now you will be put in your proper place.”

Daniel released his grip on Jack’s dick and went to the bed, Jack took several deep breaths to help banish the last vestiges of the pain in his groin. His erection wasn’t quite so healthy now. He would be careful not to anger Daniel again if that was the result.

Daniel returned to Jack’s side carrying a length of chain attached to a slim leather collar. He reached up and unhooked Jack’s handcuffs from the bedpost. Jack couldn’t suppress the gasp of pain as his arms were freed and the cramping in his shoulders stopped, he knew that the pain of returning circulation was yet to come. He glanced at Daniel, a little wary of what he might do next.

Daniel fastened the collar round Jack’s throat, not overly tight, but tight enough that Jack could not ignore its presence and its symbolism. He felt the cool steel of the chain at his back.

Without speaking, Daniel led Jack to the foot of the bed where he attached the other end of the chain to the foot of the bedpost.

“You will spend the night here, chained to the foot of my bed, in the proper place for a slave. Now get on your knees.”

Jack did as he was told, carefully lowering himself to his knees, trying to ignore the pain in his arms as circulation started to reach his hands. Daniel crossed the room and found the keys to the handcuffs from his suit pocket.

“ I could leave you like this, handcuffed and on your knees all night if I chose to” he said as he crossed the room. “However I have decided to give you one last chance to please me and prove that you are even worthy to be a slave.”

He bent down and unlocked the handcuffs; Jack unconsciously rubbed his sore wrists, as he listened to Daniel.

“You will make me a solemn promise that you will not touch yourself in any way that might give you sexual pleasure. You will not bring yourself to a state of orgasm. Is that understood?”

“Yes Master.”

“In return for this promise I will allow you to sleep unbound, apart from your collar and chain, at the foot of my bed; however if I find that you lie to me I will flog you to within an inch of your life. Is that understood?”

“Yes Master.”

“Then make your promise, and do not underestimate its importance.”

Jack’s erection, which had begun to disappear after Daniel’s punishing grip, re-asserted itself as Jack spoke his promise.

“ I promise you my Master, that I will not touch myself in anyway that might cause me pleasure or allow me to reach orgasm. I swear this on my life.”

“Very well, I accept your promise, but be assured I will know if you break it.”

With those words Daniel turned away and after turning out the lights, got into bed. Jack got off his knees and lay on his back on the floor, trying not to think about how much he wanted to disobey Daniel and bring himself to orgasm.

Soon he heard the change in Daniel’s breathing as he fell asleep, and knew he would never know if he just touched himself a little, that would be all it would take.

Jack’s hands moved to his groin, just a little touch, a gentle stroke on his cock… Above him Daniel, snorted and rolled over in his sleep and Jack knew that he couldn’t break his promise to Daniel, that he wouldn’t break his promise. He let his hands fall to his sides, and tried to still his restless mind enough to allow him to sleep. He ran the fingers of his right hand over the mark on his leg, if it hadn’t been for Daniel he would never have come back from that first mission to Abydos, keeping his promise to him was the least he could do.

Getting as comfortable as possible Jack thought of all the gross things he had seen in his job, in an effort to will his erection away, but nothing seemed to work. As the night drew on, tiredness and the events of the day finally caught up with Jack and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**********

Jack woke early as usual, his many years of special ops training meant that he could sleep almost anywhere and he had spent many less comfortable nights in his 20 plus years with the Air Force. He stretched the kinks out of his muscles as carefully as he could, trying not to rattle the chain he wore in case it woke Daniel. He listened carefully for any signs of Daniel waking, but all he could hear was his gentle snoring. Jack smiled at the sound, he could picture Daniel’s face as he slept, the slight frown that appeared as he started to come round and the clear blue of his eyes when he finally woke. Jack had soon found that watching Daniel sleep was one of his favourite past times, and he usually had plenty of time to indulge himself as Daniel was not one of the world’s great morning people, well not until at least until his second cup of coffee.

The thought of watching Daniel sleep, made Jack start to harden, he wished he was sharing Daniel’s bed instead of being at the foot of it. Maybe if he didn’t screw up today he could share the bed tonight. He wondered what Daniel had planned for them today, he wasn’t used to the uncertainty that not being in control of a situation made him feel.

He heard Daniel start to stir and decided that a proper show of submission might start the day well. He moved quickly to his knees, spreading them slightly so that his semi- hard cock was on view, he placed his hands on his thighs, palms down, downcast his eyes and bowed his head.

Daniel woke slowly, he had actually quite missed not having Jack next to him during the night, and now the bed seemed empty without him. For a moment he considered stopping the game and just spending the rest of the weekend in bed making love to Jack, but only for a moment. He rose and as he saw Jack kneeling at the foot of the bed, his heart leapt into his mouth and his dick leapt straight to attention. Daniel thought that he had never seen Jack look so gorgeous, the submissive posture and the collar and chain he wore combined to make Daniel nearly loose himself. He knew that he would have to have Jack again; soon!

He walked slowly to his captive and, looking down on him, noticed his partial erection. He wondered what Jack had been thinking or doing to produce that.

“ I hope you have not defied me again, and touched yourself whilst I was sleeping. I do not want to have to discipline you again.”

Jack flinched slightly as he remembered the pain that Daniel had inflicted on his penis the previous night. He did not raise his eyes to look at Daniel as he spoke.

“ No Master, I have done as I promised.”

“Good, maybe you are starting to learn that what I order you to do you must do without question.”

He bent down and unclipped the chain from the collar.

“You may rise and follow me, I wish you to attend to me whilst I wash”.

“Yes Master.”

They left the bedroom, Jack following a few paces behind Daniel, his head still bowed in submission.

They entered the bathroom and Daniel set the shower running, before stepping out of his pyjama bottoms. Jack immediately noticed Daniel’s erection, and smiled to himself as he thought this could be an interesting shower.

As Daniel stepped into the shower he instructed Jack.

“You will bathe me.”

Jack found the thought of washing Daniel immensely erotic and, as he raised his head to look at Daniel, the lust gleamed in his eyes.

“Yes Master” he growled as seductively as he could manage, whilst trying to ignore the growing ache in his groin.

He joined his master in the shower.

After allowing the hot water to thoroughly soak Daniel, he reached for the bottle of liquid soap, squeezing some into his hands.

“If it pleases my Master I will start on your back, so please turn away from me.”

Daniel couldn’t trust himself to answer and so on slightly shaky legs he turned away from Jack and rested his hands against the cubicle wall. Jack was turning him on so much, and he hadn’t even started to wash him yet. He felt the slight pressure of Jack’s hands on his shoulders as he started to rub the soap into his skin.

Jack’s hands slid easily over Daniel’s skin as he massaged in the soap, kneading the flesh gently under his hands. He felt the muscles in Daniel’s shoulders relax slightly and he slid his hands down his back, moving them in small circular motions, working closer and closer to his waist.

He then reached for a cloth and gently rubbed the remaining soap off Daniel’s back, relishing the sounds that came from Daniel as he did so. Replenishing the soap he ran his hands over the sexy mounds of Daniel’s buttocks, massaging his fingers deep into the flesh listening as Daniel moaned in response to his touch. Jack decided a little torment of his own was called for and pressed one slick finger against the opening of Daniel’s anus, rubbing the entry gently with his finger he pushed his fingertip into Daniel, just a little way, stroking him inside and then withdrew. Daniel could not stop his body from reacting to Jack’s touch as he pushed back towards him wanting more of his slave’s tormenting touch.

Jack smiled, and moved his hands away from Daniel’s ass, running them down the backs of his legs, watching as Daniel trembled at his touch. Again, after the soap came the cloth, gently wiping his master’s body, allowing the water to rinse away the last remaining trace of the soap.

Jack inhaled deeply, feeling his groin harden as the smell of the soap lingered in his nostrils, it was a smell he always associated with Daniel.

“Please turn around Master” his voice was heavy with undisguised lust.

Daniel obliged, turning round and tilting his head back slightly to let the water flow over his head. Jack poured some shampoo into his hands and stepping close into Daniel began to wash his hair, gently massaging his scalp with careful tender movements.

They were so close to each other that their erections clashed together, making each man moan with the intensity of the moment. They were both lost in each other, lost in their feelings of need and want.

Jack rinsed the shampoo out of Daniel’s hair relishing the sound of his breathing in his ear, again he decided to try a little torment and he nibbled on Daniel’s earlobe, before he kissed and bit gently at the side of his neck, he continued this down to his shoulder.

Daniel could hardly believe the sensations flooding through his body, as Jack pressed his lips to his flesh and their groins ground together. He was aware of every cell in his body and how with every touch of Jack’s lips they exploded gradually turning him helpless. He realised that Jack was slowly taking control of the situation, and with an immense effort he spoke.

“Stop slave, you were instructed to wash me, nothing more, nothing less. Now return to your task, before I loose my patience with you.”

Jack placed one last defiant kiss on Daniel’s shoulder, before pulling away and returning to the job in hand. He took another handful of soap and rubbed it down Daniel’s arms, taking his time to ensure he massaged every part of his arms. He moved to Daniel’s chest, moving his hands in small circles gradually growing larger with each rotation, until he had covered his entire chest with soap. Taking the cloth he scrubbed the suds away gently, again allowing the water to rinse away any remaining lather.

Another handful of soap and, as he moved his hands to Daniel’s groin, he was surprised to find Daniel pushing him away.

“Finish washing the rest of me first.”

Daniel needed time to get his emotions back under control, he knew that if he let Jack near his cock he would most likely come in a flash, and he wanted to prolong the experience for as long as possible.

Jack obeyed his master, and started to soap his legs, careful not to touch Daniel’s groin, he gently kneaded the flesh of his thighs before sinking to his knees and cleaning Daniel’s calves.

Daniel was trying hard not to explode, as Jack knelt before him, the water cascading around his head and shoulders, plastering his silver hair to his head, the slim collar seeming to accentuate the muscle tone in Jack’s back and shoulders. He knew that his need for Jack had reached the point where it could no longer be ignored.

“Pleasure me – NOW” he demanded, not trusting himself to say more.

Jack smiled wickedly and placed a tender kiss on the inside of Daniel’s thigh, lapping up the drops of water as he did so. He continued to move up towards Daniel’s groin, kissing and lapping with his tongue against Daniel’s wet, but highly sensitive skin. Daniel was gasping with each touch of Jack’s tongue and lips against his skin, he felt the heat building in his body as Jack continued to lick him. He groaned again and closed his eyes letting his head tip back under the torrent of water from the shower.

Jack was driving him wild with desire and he still hadn’t reached his groin and his aching erection. Daniel was sure that if Jack didn’t get there soon he was going to come anyway, he couldn’t hold it much longer.

Jack was enjoying the effect he was having on Daniel, he looked up to see Daniel tip his head under the water, a look of pleasure on his face and he knew that he would soon reach his climax.

Jack reached up, and cupping Daniel’s cock in his hands, began to stroke his shaft with his fingers whilst his lips gently kissed his balls. The dual sensation caused Daniel to cry out, pulling his head free of the water. Jack stoked the palm of his hand across the head of Daniel’s penis, eliciting more groans from Daniel.

Now, Jack thought, now is the time.

He took his hands from Daniels cock and replaced them with his lips, he glided his tongue along the ridge on the underside of Daniels cock, smiling as he heard the catch in his breathing.

He licked his lips, and carefully encircled the head of Daniel’s engorged penis, he teased his tongue across the head several times, relishing the feeling as Daniel bucked beneath his touch.

Jack pushed his mouth down the length of Daniel and sucked gently, before drawing back and swirling his tongue around the head again. Time and again, Jack swirled and then swallowed, swirled and then swallowed, until he knew that Daniel was ready.

Daniel was on fire, his whole body burnt with desire; every touch from Jack drove him closer and closer to his orgasm. God but Jack was good at this he thought, as yet again he felt Jack’s tongue at his head, swirling against his tip, pushing him towards completion. He couldn’t believe the sensations fighting for attention in his body.

Suddenly he felt the caress of Jack’s fingers as they probed his butt, seeking and finding the cleft of his buttocks, rimming his anus with gentle swirling motions.

As Jack fully took Daniel in his mouth he slipped a finger into his ass, delighting in the tight hot feel of him, probing his anal canal seeking his sweet spot and knowing he had found it when Daniel cried out and tried to drive himself further down Jack’s throat.  
Jack withdrew his finger, causing Daniel to groan with frustration, however, in the next instant Jack was back inside Daniel, this time with two fingers, twisting, scissoring, rubbing against his prostate. At the same time his mouth worked up and down Daniel’s penis drawing his orgasm from him. Daniel started to rock his hips in time with Jack, pulling his dick in and out of his mouth, the sensation building with every movement. Once more Jack sissored his fingers deep inside Daniel, hitting his prostate immediately and Daniel could hold himself no longer, thrusting his dick deep into Jack’s throat he screamed as he came. Jack held him fast and pulled the orgasm from his body.

When the shudders had started to subside, Jack gently withdrew his fingers and pulled his head back from Daniel’s cock, kissing it along its length as he did so.

Daniel nearly passed out from the intensity of his orgasm; he was shaking from head to toe and had to push his hands against the cubicle walls to stop his legs from failing him. He hadn’t come so hard in a long time, and it was a feeling he wanted to repeat again and again. He allowed the now cooling shower to wash over him, as he lingered in that place between ecstasy and reality.

Jack remained on his knees, his own erection begging for attention, enjoying watching Daniel in his post orgasm bliss and knowing that he was responsible. He wondered if this time Daniel would allow him the luxury of achieving an orgasm.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was in reality only a few minutes, Daniel regained his composure and looked down at his slave beneath him. Seemingly oblivious to Jack’s obvious erection he spoke.

“Get up, get out and dry yourself, then go and make us something to eat”. Daniel knew that Jack was a lousy cook, except when it came to breakfast.

Jack couldn’t believe what he heard; Daniel was ordering him to make breakfast, with apparently no thought to his needs. Slowly he rose from his knees and stepped reluctantly from the shower. If Daniel kept up this tormenting behaviour much longer he was going to lose it, slave or no slave. He would show Daniel, he would turn the tables and give him a taste of his own medicine; he would fuck him until he couldn’t sit down for a week.

Reaching for a towel, Jack’s mind was already plotting the ways he could get even with Daniel, when he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. He saw the brand on his leg, still perfect despite the effect of the shower, the collar around his neck. Raising his hand to briefly touch the collar, he felt a tremor go right through his body as the realisation dawned.

He knew that he was a slave, no more than that.

He knew that he was Daniel’s slave and right now that was the only thing he wanted to be.

Jack grabbed the towel and dried himself with quick and efficient strokes, careful not to appear to be touching his erection, after all he still had a promise to keep. He tossed the towel into the linen basket and hurried downstairs.

Daniel had watched Jack as he got up off his knees and out of the shower. He had seen the hard set lines in his face as he fought with whether to speak or not. He had watched the disappointment in his eyes turn briefly to something more dangerous before feigning disinterest and returning to his shower.

When he thought Jack wasn’t looking he watched him, he saw how tense the muscles in his back and arms were as he reached for a towel, and for a moment was a little scared. Jack had years of military training and kept himself in great shape, Daniel knew he could easily find himself on the wrong side of Jacks temper.

He watched as Jack saw himself in the mirror, reaching up to touch his collar, the muscles relaxing as he discovered he was in the place he wanted to be. Daniel was sure that, just for a moment, his heart stopped beating, consumed by an overwhelming feeling of love for Jack.

He stepped from the shower, smiling, phase one of his plan was done. Jack had accepted his role as a slave and now Daniel would show him that, by giving control to others, he would find his true self.

Jack stood at the entrance to the kitchen, surveying the broken glass and dried sticky beer residue that littered the floor. I was enjoying that beer, he thought to himself as he carefully picked up the pieces and threw them in the trash. Had that only been yesterday? He felt like his life had changed so much already.

He cleaned the beer from the tiles and set about the breakfast; fresh orange juice, strong coffee, the blend that Daniel particularly liked, eggs, bacon and waffles. As he worked Jack was suddenly aware how hungry he was, he never did get that pizza he promised himself, the smell of cooking caused his stomach to growl and he wondered if Daniel planned on feeding him during the course of the weekend. He set one place at the counter and waited.

As Daniel finished drying himself, he could smell the aroma of his favourite coffee, he quickly shaved and, grabbing a short bathrobe, rushed downstairs. As he neared the kitchen the smell of coffee was joined by the smell of food, and Daniel realised he was starving.

Sex in the shower would do that to you, he thought as he entered the kitchen and sat at the counter. Jack placed a plate of food before him and stepped back, hoping his stomach wouldn’t growl again. He didn’t dare speak as he watched Daniel attack the food. After a few mouthfuls Daniel stopped eating.

“This is very good” he said, waving his fork in the air as if to make a point. “As we have to leave soon, you may get yourself something to eat now instead of waiting for me to finish.”

“Thank you Master.”

Jack was relieved that he wasn’t going to have to face the day on an empty stomach. He was glad he had the foresight to make far too much food as he helped himself to a large plateful, after all who knew when he might get to eat again. He ate his on the work surface near the cooker, on the other side of the kitchen from Daniel. He didn’t dare presume to eat alongside his master without his permission.

Daniel soon finished the food and, pouring himself another coffee, got up.

“Clear up and then come upstairs and get ready, be quick we have to be there by noon.”

“Yes Master.”

Be where by noon he wondered? What had Daniel got planned for today?

He watched as Daniel went through the living room and upstairs, the short robe stuck to him in several places where he wasn’t quite dry, giving him a deceptively innocent and sexy look. Jack finished off his food and started to clear the dishes away, glad that he had a dishwasher and didn’t have to do them all by hand.

By the time he got upstairs Daniel was nearly dressed, back in the blue suit he had been wearing yesterday, but with a clean shirt and tie, he was finishing tying his laces and looked up as he heard Jack approach.

“Go and finish getting ready, then dress in what I put out for you, nothing more nothing less. I will be waiting for you downstairs, don’t make me wait too long.”

Jack said nothing, and headed for the bathroom. Once there he shaved, brushed his teeth, and tried to get his hair to stop sticking up in all the wrong places. He listened to the sounds of Daniel moving in and out of the bedrooms. As he heard him head downstairs, he left the bathroom and hurried to the spare room, he was both excited and a little nervous to see what Daniel had chosen for him to wear.

Laid out on the chair was his dress blue uniform.

Jack breathed a small sigh of relief, it could have been much worse he thought. Crossing to the chair, Jack looked at the neat pile of clothes, he picked up each item in turn: socks, shirt, tie, dress pants and jacket, even his cap was there, just no underwear. The thought of going naked under his uniform made Jack feel both vulnerable and excited. Just, he imagined the effect Daniel was trying to achieve.

He dressed quickly, only struggling slightly to fasten the top button of his shirt over the collar he still wore, the sensation of the leather against his skin only heightening his feeling of vulnerability. He never considered trying to take it off. Once dressed he picked up his cap and went to join Daniel downstairs.

The archaeologist was engrossed in a thick pile of papers when he heard Jack approach, marking his place with a post-it note, he looked up. Jack looked magnificent as he stood at attention at the foot of the stairs. His arms were by his sides and his head straight with his eyes to the front, focusing on a point somewhere over Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel had never been able to resist Jack in his uniform, and he briefly wished that he had chosen something else for him to wear. He wasn’t sure that he could keep his hands off him for a whole day. Swallowing deeply as he felt himself harden under his suit, he put the papers down and crossed to where Jack stood.

Reaching up he brushed an imaginary speck of dust off Jack’s jacket, he ran his hand lightly up the front of Jack’s uniform to his neck line, smiling as he felt the collar still round Jack’s neck.

Daniel’s touch sent rivers of fire though Jack. When Daniel traced the outline of the collar through his shirt, as if to emphasise his ownership, Jack thought that his world might collapse in on itself. Every fibre of his being was alive, burning with a desire to please his master.

“Very good, I am pleased that you have done as you were told, this collar will remind you that, even though we are in public, you are still no more than my slave.”

Daniel had continued to run his fingers along the edge of the collar whilst he spoke. Jack tried not to respond to the swirling emotions he felt, but he could not suppress the small sigh of lust escaping his lips.

“I’m sure you are wondering about where we are going today?” Daniel asked, taking his hands from Jack and returning to collect his papers. “There is a series of lectures on the Mesoamerican cultures at the University in Denver this afternoon. They are being given by some of the world’s leading authorities on the subject and you and I are going to attend.”

Jack hoped his face didn’t betray his emotion…

Mesoamerican cultures…. What were they?

Sounded like a great afternoon, surrounded by a bunch of nerdy scientist types droning on and on about stuff he wouldn’t understand. But if that was what Daniel wanted to do, did he have a choice?

“As we are in public, and the public generally do not condone human slavery, here is what you will do. You will treat me as if I am a high ranking member of the military, you will salute me when appropriate and address me as ‘Sir’ at all times. You will not speak to anybody unless it is necessary and if you do speak you will reveal nothing about who we are and what we do. If you fail in any of these tasks then I will punish you. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Master, perfectly” Jack’s voice was shaky as he digested Daniel’s words. He was to have no control over the events of the day, all he had to do was follow Daniel’s orders. Mind you he thought, I’ve never been the kind of person to blindly follow orders without question. Why do I want to now?

He was used to being the one in charge, the one who made the decisions, the one who decided the course of action, the one who held the balance between life and death, for him and his team. Those options were no longer available to him.

Jack wasn’t sure that he liked what he was feeling, it reminded him of another time in his life when he wasn’t in control, when his ability to think and question and reason was destroyed by days and weeks of endless questions and endless pain. But this time he realised that the feeling excited him as much as un-nerved him, he would let Daniel have control and see where they ended up.

“Go and fetch the car, and from now until I tell you otherwise call me Sir, not Master.”

Jack put his cap on, gave Daniel his best parade ground salute. “Yes Sir.” Then he turned on his heel and marched from the room.

The journey to Denver was uneventful. Jack drove in silence as Daniel sat in the back, reading the lecture notes and biographies of the guest speakers, occasionally jotting something down on a yellow legal pad and mumbling to himself.

They arrived at the University in good time and Jack drew the car up outside the lecture hall. As he moved to get out Daniel spoke.

“Don’t forget what I told you. Don’t interrupt me when I am talking but be attentive to my needs and always near by. Are you clear on what you have to do?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Then let’s go.”

Jack got out of the car, straightened his uniform, put his cap back on and held open the back door for Daniel. As he got out of the car, Jack stood upright and saluted, holding the salute until Daniel was clear of the car. He closed the door, locked the car and followed Daniel toward the lecture hall.

Just as they reached the door, Jack took a few quicker strides, passing Daniel, and held the door open for him.

Daniel didn’t thank Jack as he went into the building, merely smiling to himself as he wondered what was going through Jack’s mind.

Inside the lecture hall there was a small reception being held for the delegates and speakers. A sort of meet and greet session. Groups of people stood about chatting, eating and drinking.

Jack suddenly felt very conspicuous in his uniform as if all eyes were on him, he wanted to turn and run, but Daniel was speaking and the moment was lost.

“Go and check my coat whilst I register us.”

“Yes Sir” Jack said, relieved to have something to do. He helped Daniel out of his coat and strode away to find the cloakroom.

He could still run he thought, he had spotted a sports bar across the way, he could hide in there until the lectures were over and then come back. Maybe Daniel would be so engrossed by the lectures that he wouldn’t notice.

No way!

Who was he kidding?

He had no choice but to go back in there and do as Daniel told him, a tiny part of him deep down inside liked the idea of not being in control, especially when that control had been given to Daniel.

On his return, Jack noticed that Daniel had joined a group of other delegates and was engaged in conversation, seemingly with several people at the same time. He wondered what he should do next: Be attentive to my needs and never far away Daniel had said.  
Jack noticed that all the others in the group had a drink except Daniel. He looked around and spotted a table set up like a bar and went over. He wasn’t supposed to talk to anybody, but he didn’t think that extended to not asking for a drink.

“Excuse me Ma’am; can I have a glass of white wine please?”

The woman behind the bar looked surprised when she saw Jack. After all it wasn’t everyday a gorgeous officer in full dress blues came to one of these stuffy lectures she thought; and he was gorgeous, tall and tanned, the grey hair setting off eyes the colour of melting chocolate.

Slowly she poured the wine, casting a lustful look in Jack’s direction.  
Jack was used to the effect that his uniform produced in both men and women, and smiled politely back at her.

“Thank you Ma’am” he said as he took the glass, allowing his fingers to touch her hand briefly. She blushed and looked down. Jack turned away smiling, if only she knew that I’m gay he thought.

Jack reached Daniel’s group, just as there was a lull in the conversation. He stepped smartly up to Daniels side and offered him the drink.

“I got you a drink Sir; can I get you anything else?”

“Not at the moment thank you.”

Jack took a few strides back from Daniel, remaining just at the edge of his vision and adopted a parade rest position. Legs apart, hands behind his back, ramrod straight. He could not stop the years of military training from kicking in as he quickly scanned the room, looking for potential danger and easy escape routes, before fixing his gaze back to Daniel.

Daniel had not got himself a drink on purpose, he wanted to see how Jack would react. He felt a surge of pride when Jack approached the group, drink in hand and passed it to him, before stepping back to stand attentively at the edge of the group. He could see the curious looks on the other delegate’s faces as they tried to work out why he was attended by an Air Force officer. Daniel wanted to tell them all that Jack was his friend, his lover and his slave, but knew that he couldn’t, opting instead to avoid saying anything unless he was directly challenged. He returned to the conversation acting as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

Jack watched Daniel carefully, he seemed in his element, his eyes were bright, his pupils wide as he talked animatedly, the way Jack had seen him a thousand times before when he found some new ‘rock’ on a far distant world. Usually Jack tuned out when Daniel started to go on endlessly about whatever it was he had discovered, but today he found that, although he could only hear snippets of the conversation, he knew he had to listen. He had been ordered to be attentive and he would be.

 _Look at me_ he thought; _Colonel Jack O’Neill man of action, forced into inaction by the words and deeds of my Master. Why do I like this feeling?_

Daniel drained the last of his wine and looked toward Jack, who was already moving in his direction. Jack reached Daniel’s side in seconds, reaching for his glass without a word being spoken.

“…..there are those who say that Ahuizotl was the greatest of the Aztec emperors but personally I think Moctezuma did more for their..”

Jack heard part of the conversation Daniel was holding with a slim English woman and thought:

WHAT!

If the whole afternoon was going to be like this it would be purgatory.

Glad to be away from the conversation, he approached the bar again. This time the woman had seen him coming and anticipating his need had started to pour his wine.

“Heady stuff eh?” she asked.

Jack couldn’t be rude but, mindful of Daniel’s instructions, didn’t want to be drawn into a conversation. He knew that it would be just his luck for Daniel to see him talking, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to find out what his punishment would be.

“Yes Ma’am”.

“Can I ask what a General like you is doing in a place like this?”

“Actually Ma’am, I’m a Colonel, not a General and I can’t tell you why I’m here.”

He gave her a conspiratorial smile that reached all the way to his eyes and added, “National Security you understand. Thanks for the drink.”

Jack picked up the wine and headed back to Daniel. He was still in conversation with the English woman and Jack hesitated, unsure as to whether he should interrupt or not.

Do not interrupt me – those were his orders.

He stood where Daniel could easily see him and waited for his cue.

Daniel saw him waiting and beckoned him over. Jack passed him the drink and made to move away. “I’m hungry, could you fetch me something please.” He turned to the woman at his side “Can he get you anything as well?”

“No I’m fine thank you.”

Jack turned on his heel and went to do as his master requested, he was sure he could feel a thousand eyes boring into his back as he filled a plate with canapés. Normally he enjoyed wearing his uniform, it made him proud, but now he felt like a freak in the touring circus. He thought he would attract less attention if he was buck naked!

The woman turned to Daniel, her curiosity getting the better of her.

“Dr Jackson, do you mind if I ask why you have an Air Force officer running around after you?”

“I do some work for the Government. He is here to make sure I don’t give away any state secrets” he said jokingly.

The woman wondered what exactly the Government wanted with an archaeologist who had been laughed out of the academic community a few years ago for proposing the theory that the pyramids were built by aliens. Maybe she should ask him.

Along with the thought of himself naked came the thought of Daniel naked, and then the thought of the two of them naked and together. Jack wished he never started this train of thought as he felt his groin stirring, growing harder under his uniform.  
Not good he thought, can’t face a room full of academics with a raging hard on. Hoping nothing was too obvious he returned with Daniel’s food.

The conversation had moved on but still meant nothing to Jack.

“I’m particularly looking forward to Professor Johnson’s lecture on the Olmecs, he has some fascinating theories on how they managed to carve the giant stone heads found in San Lorenzo”.

He was glad that Daniel took the plate quickly and he could get away. It’s definitely going to be a long afternoon he thought.

Before too much longer the lectures were due to start. The delegates began to make their way into the lecture hall. The large programme board outside the hall showed the order of the lectures and Jack stopped briefly to read it.

1.30 – 2.30 Dr Harris The importance of ritual Sacrifice in Aztec Society.

2.30 – 3.30 Professor Johnson The Olmec Stone Carvings of San Lorenzo

3.30 – 4.00 Break

4.00 – 5.00 Professor Dangerfield Insights into Mayan Astronomy

5.00 – 6.00 Dr Kobbacy Interpreting the Inca Quipu

Six o’clock!

Jack was sure that he couldn’t last four and half hours, maybe if he was lucky Daniel would make him wait outside and he wouldn’t have to listen to any of the lectures. He figured he would rather face a whole battalion of Jaffa single-handed, at least that was something he understood.

Jack suddenly realised that Daniel was speaking.

“..sit beside me.”

Shit! Daniel had said be attentive and he hadn’t been. Maybe Daniel might not have noticed, if he could just recover the situation.

“Yes Sir” he replied, hoping that would cover a multitude of responses in one. Jack reached for the door to the lecture hall and held it open.

They were about the last to go in and as Daniel was about to step through the door he stopped and leant towards Jack, lowering his voice to a whisper;

“ I will punish you for that later and for flirting with the woman at the bar. That’s 2 out of 3, do you want to try for the full house flyboy?”

Damn! Jack thought as he followed Daniel into the darkened hall and took his place in the empty seat next to him. He didn’t want Daniel to punish him, did he? His mind said no, the continuing ache in his groin said something different. Maybe sitting through the lectures would be his punishment, but somehow he doubted that.

The lectures started, Daniel was immediately almost oblivious to Jack as he listened intently, scribbling down salient points on his pad.

Jack found the lecture interesting for about the first 10 minutes and then his attention started to wander. He looked round the hall at a sea of excited heads nodding in agreement and making approving noises. What a bunch of nerdy scientist geeks he thought, this is probably their idea of a great way to spend a Saturday afternoon. He personally would rather be at home with a beer and sport TV. He shifted in his seat, and absently started to drum his fingers on the armrest table.

Daniel noticed Jack’s increasing restlessness, he knew that Jack found it difficult to sit still even through the shortest briefings at work and that this must be driving him nuts.

He leant across the short space between them and whispered in Jack’s ear, “Sit still Colonel or you will only make it worse for yourself later.”

Jack was slightly startled at Daniel’s words, he didn’t realise that his restlessness had become that obvious. At work, if he got bored during a briefing he could get up, get coffee, stroll to the window and look down at the gate room, do a million things to relieve the boredom. Here he could do nothing but sit still and listen.

Again he realised that Daniel had taken away his choices, taken away all his options except one, to do exactly as Daniel told him.

Jack found it surprisingly liberating to realise that he had only one thing to do, and no choices to make. For once nobody was expecting him to make the decision as to what happened next, nobody looking to him for guidance and leadership.

His whole existence came down to just one thing; do what Daniel says.

Subconsciously he reached up to his neck, feeling the slim leather collar he still wore, reaffirming his role, his position; he stilled himself and tried to follow the lectures as best he could.

The break in the lectures couldn’t come soon enough for Jack, his knees were aching and his butt was sore from sitting in the same position. He made sure, this time that he hung on Daniel’s every word, if anything being a little over-attentive, as if trying to make up for his earlier misdemeanour.

He fetched drinks for Daniel and the English woman who, despite Daniel’s best attempts had managed to corner him yet again.

All too soon the lectures started again, and Jack was back to trying to sit still through a morass of words and images that he couldn’t possibly hope to understand.

Eventually the final lecture ended and the delegates began to leave the hall, they made small talk as they left, discussing the lectures in hushed tones.

Again, Daniel waited until they were the last two left before getting up and making for the door, Jack was slow to respond, his knees had never recovered properly and he struggled to get them to move again. Daniel was impatiently waiting at the door, as Jack finally caught up with him and held the door open.

“ I think that makes a full house” he glared at Jack, his low voice tight with barely controlled anger. He swept passed Jack and into the foyer.

Jack swallowed hard, he had angered Daniel again, and he was sure that wouldn’t bode well for him. Hoping he might get a chance to placate him before they got home, Jack hurried after Daniel as fast as his aching knees would carry him.

Daniel was trapped by the slim English woman again, he seemed to be having difficulty in shaking her. Jack thought this might be the time to impress Daniel to try and calm him down a little, maybe make his life a little easier.

He closed the gap between himself and the two of them and, making the decision that this time it would be OK to interrupt Daniel, stepped up beside him. Coming to attention and throwing Daniel a smart salute he said;

“I’m sorry to interrupt you Sir, but if we are to make your dinner reservation with the General we need to leave soon.”

Daniel looked blankly at Jack for a moment and then realised what he was doing.

“Yes, of course Colonel, if you would get my coat for me I’ll meet you by the door.”

Jack saluted again, “Yes Sir” he said and headed off for the cloakroom.

Daniel turned to the woman by his side

“I’m sorry Dr, but I’m going to have to go. It’s been a pleasure talking to you and maybe we will meet again.”

He shook the woman’s hand and left, hurrying to where Jack was waiting. Without a word to Jack he allowed him to help him into his coat and the pair left.

Once in the car Daniel spoke

“Although I told you not to interrupt me, you did well to save me from that dammed woman. I will bear that in mind later tonight when I decide what your punishment for disobeying my other orders will be.”

“Thank you Sir,”

“Now dinner does sound like a good idea. I have reservations at 7.30 at Horizons so you had better drive quickly.”

*******

At the restaurant Daniel sat Jack at the table and, when Jack reached for his menu, Daniel put his hand on top of it.

“I will choose for you” he said.

“Yes Sir”, Jack’s voice was unsteady as he realised this was another expression of Daniel’s dominance, another choice that Jack couldn’t make. He reached out a shaky hand and sipped at his water.

Daniel called over the waiter and ordered.

As Daniel ordered the food in French, he sounded so sexy that Jack wanted to reach across the table to kiss him, to hold him. Daniel saw the look that Jack was giving him and smiled.

Daniel knew exactly what Jack was thinking, as he looked at him resplendent in his uniform he felt the same way.

The food arrived and was everything it promised. Good food, well cooked and enough of it to make them both feel full without being uncomfortable.

Daniel had ordered Jack his favourite, a rare steak with jacket potato, whilst he himself had stuck to a light chicken dish. Daniel enjoyed a couple of glasses of champagne with his meal, whilst Jack was forced to stick to water. Another choice he couldn’t make.

He had had no choice in anything since he had walked through his door last night. He was finally beginning to realise that it was OK to not be in control all the time, that Daniel was there for him. There to help him loose control by taking away his choices, whilst still allowing him to feel safe.

The meal done, the pair left the restaurant and headed back to the car. The drive home, like the drive up, was uneventful.

There was no conversation, each man lost in his own thoughts.

Jack was thinking about not being in control any more and how it no longer scared him so much. He wanted to let Daniel take over and show him how to let go, of everything. He was also thinking about Daniel’s promise to punish him, and a cold shiver ran down his spine as he wondered what form it might take. Maybe another lecture, or an hour or two of Daniels’ favourite music forced on him whilst he was tied helpless to the bed.

Daniel was thinking the same thing, what form Jack’s punishment should take. After all he had disobeyed direct orders, even if he had saved him from the woman at the lecture. In the military, punishment took the form of cleaning toilet blocks or physical exercise, but Jack was his slave and something more suitable was needed. Daniel racked his brains to come up with suitable examples from past cultures, until at last he found one that suited his needs.

*****

Jack pulled the car up into his driveway, leapt out and held the door for Daniel, saluting as he did so. This, he though, might be his last chance to appease Daniel, to make amends for disobeying him earlier in the day. Daniel got out and, without even looking at Jack, went up the path and into the house. Sighing with resignation, Jack followed.

As Daniel walked up the path and into the house he was wondering how Jack was doing, how he was feeling. Daniel needed to know that Jack was still OK with everything before he could continue with the final part of his plan. He had already got Jack to accept him as his master and to realise that it was all right not to be in control all the time. Before he gave Jack back his control he needed to take the last pieces of it away, but after what had happened yesterday he had to be 100% sure that Jack was going to be all right with what was to come.

As Jack shut the door behind them, Daniel turned to him.

“Time out Jack” he said, his voice was soft.

Jack looked bemused, hearing Daniel use his name.

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked, confused by Daniel’s sudden change in attitude and manner.

“ I hope nothing” Daniel replied “ I just have to know that you are still OK, I mean with what we’ve done, with what’s gone on so far.”

Jack hesitated briefly, how did he feel? This could be his chance to end it all, to escape from whatever Daniel still had planned, to return to some semblance of normality, to get his control back.

He felt fine, in fact he felt great.

“I’m good,…Daniel. Honestly I am.” He wanted Daniel to know how much he meant his words so he leaned into him and kissed him hard. He held Daniel’s head in his hands as his tongue explored Daniel’s mouth, deepening the kiss, fuelling it with his desire. He realised that, since yesterday, they hadn’t kissed at all and this just made him kiss Daniel even harder.

Daniel wrapped Jack in his arms and returned the kiss with interest. He curled his tongue around Jacks, closing his eyes and loosing himself in the sensation. He hadn’t realised how much he had missed kissing Jack, and he wanted the moment to last a lifetime. Daniel loved the feel of Jack’s body in his arms, he ran his hands lightly over Jack’s back.

Soon the kiss was broken and the lovers stood in each other’s arms, holding each other, their feelings for each other expressed in their eyes and in their bodies.

Jack spoke, his voice just a whisper, “ I love what you have done for me, what you have shown me”. Daniel felt the first pricks of tears in his eyes, not now he thought, maybe later. Now I have to finish what I started.

The blue eyes that stared back at him were, at first, a little watery but soon cleared and blazed with an intensity Jack had never seen before.

Earlier Daniel had promised to punish Jack, now he needed to hear Jack tell him that he was still comfortable with that – if he ever had been.

“Jack, I need to ask you something, and I need you to be completely honest with me. Don’t tell me what you think I want to hear, tell me how you really feel. Promise me you’ll be honest with yourself and with me.”

Jack wished for all the world that he could come up with one of his inappropriate uses of sarcasm right now, but Daniel looked so serious, so intense, he felt that it would be more inappropriate than usual.

“ I promise Danny, I’ll be honest with us both.” He swallowed a little nervously, he thought he knew where this was leading. “Ask away.”

Daniel broke his grip on Jack, and walked away, wrapping his arms around his chest, the way he did when he was unsure of himself.

“ This afternoon, when we were out, you disobeyed me and I told you I would punish you. I have to know if this is going to be a problem for you. I know you’ve been in some… “ Daniel struggled to find the right words “difficult places in your life that you never talk about and I don’t want this to become one of those places.”

Jack’s feelings had been right, Daniel was worried about hurting him, not physically so much as mentally. He had seen Jacks’ reaction to some of the previous day’s events and didn’t want that to happen again. That’s Daniel, Jack thought, always thinking about the other person’s feelings, never about his own. That is one of the many reasons I love him so much.

Jack looked inside himself, to his very soul, to the place where he kept all his darkest times. Daniel didn’t belong in there. No matter what he did to Jack he knew that. Daniel cared about him, no, more than that, Daniel loved him and there was no place for love in that dark corner of Jack’s soul

So Daniel would stay out of the dark and Jack would be fine.

“I’m ready to go on.” Jack said.

Daniel unwrapped his arms from across his chest and walked back to where Jack was standing.

“I love you Jack O’Neill, don’t you ever forget that.” He kissed Jack lightly and turned away.

“End of time out.”

Daniel’s demeanour changed, the gentle caring archaeologist was gone and the master was back.

“Now we are back, you will call me Master again. I am going to get changed, you will go upstairs get undressed and wait in your rightful place until I am ready.”

Daniel’s footsteps pounded up the stairs and Jack heard the sound of their bedroom door opening. He thought it would be prudent if he didn’t keep Daniel waiting and so he hurried upstairs into the spare room. Taking off his uniform he placed his clothes in a neat pile.

Wait in your rightful place Daniel had said, Jack looked round the room and caught sight of the length of chain that had secured him to the bed the previous night, still attached to the bedpost. That was his rightful place, at the foot of his master’s bed and that was where Daniel found him a few minutes later.

Once in their bedroom, Daniel hurriedly changed out of his suit, not taking the time to put it away, just throwing it on the bed. He had already decided that he would dress to show off his body knowing that it would drive Jack insane.

He had been working out at the base gym and was now justifiably proud of his physique. Grabbing a set of dumb-bells he pumped the weights several times, pushing the blood into his arm muscles causing them to harden, accentuating their already solid form. When he was satisfied with the effect, he reached for the clothes he had chosen.

When Daniel entered the room Jack felt his breath leave his body, as his eyes drank in the sight before him.

Daniel was dressed in a sleeveless white T-shirt that Jack suspected was a little too small for him and cut off faded jeans. His feet were bare.

The T-shirt showed off Daniel’s chest and arms to the maximum. All that working out had really paid off, Jack thought. Daniel had filled out and Jack was impressed and a little embarrassed that he had never really noticed before. Jack’s dog tags rested in the groove between Daniel’s chest muscles, seeming as if they belonged there.

The cut off jeans were tight enough to show off both Daniel’s erection and his tight butt. Jack could feel his own erection growing as he looked in awe at the sight before him.

When Daniel saw Jack kneeling at the foot of the bed, he started to get hard quickly, his tight jeans leaving no room for misunderstanding how he felt. He had dressed deliberately to show off his body, to make the point that he was no longer a weedy, geeky civilian who couldn’t hold his own on a military team. That he was Jack’s equal.

No, that he was Jack’s master.

Daniel stood over Jack, looking down with love and not a little lust at his lover below. When he saw the undisguised lust in Jack’s eyes, he smiled to himself, it was just the reaction he had been expecting.

Daniel continued to walk round Jack, almost as though he were inspecting him.

“Very good, I see you know your place”, he said, his voice was low and even with just a hint of menace.

He stopped behind Jack, out of his line of vision and reached into his back pocket to pull out a black silk bandanna.

Jack was desperate to know what Daniel was doing, but he didn’t dare turn round. He would just have to wait patiently to do his master’s bidding.

To Jack the world suddenly went dark, as he felt the silk across his eyes. He took a deep breath and searched for his memories. They were there, deep in the back of his mind, fighting to break free, to fill his mind and overwhelm him. He told himself that this was Daniel and that his memories had no place here. He pushed them deeper into his mind, back into the dark where they belonged. He let the breath go, and the memories with it.

“Stand up” Daniel’s hand was on his arm to help him. He guided Jack across the room until they reached the chair.

“Bend over the chair and grab the legs with your hands” Daniel instructed giving Jack a light push in the right direction.

As Jack complied he suddenly felt both excited and uncomfortable by the position that Daniel had put him in. His ass was up in the air, the muscles clenching and unclenching as he waited for Daniel to do or say something. The silence in the room seemed to grow with every passing second.

Jack tried to use his other senses to compensate for his lack of vision, but Daniel’s bare feet made no sound on the carpeted floor, leaving Jack helpless.

The sound of Daniel’s breath in front of him, shocked him, almost as much as the feeling of the silk cords Daniel was using to secure his wrists to the legs of the chair.

The memories tried to rush Jack, to fill his mind, but this time instead of just being scared, like he had been before, he felt the erotic charge of having Daniel nearby. That took all the power away from his memories and allowed Jack …. Freedom.

Daniel had moved away again, or had he? Jack had no idea, and that in itself made him feel as erotic as hell. The silence crashed around Jack until all he could hear was the sound of his own breathing.

Daniel spoke, his voice coming from behind Jack this time.

“Do you know why I am punishing you slave?”

“Because I disobeyed you Master” Jack responded, wondering why he felt so turned on by the events that were unfolding.

“You not only disobeyed me once, but three times.” Daniel’s voice held no hint of what was to come.

“But you did redeem yourself somewhat, so I think that 25 strokes will be sufficient. You will count them out.”

25 strokes, of what, with what? Jack’s mind was racing, a barrage of conflicting emotions and feelings were clamouring for his attention.

The first slap of Daniel’s hand on Jack’s buttocks was such a shock that he cried out, even though it wasn’t that hard.

“Ow! One!”

Another slap, this time on the other cheek “Two.”

As the slaps continued, alternating between each buttock they seemed to get stronger and harder. Daniel was putting all that work in the gym to good use, punishing Jack’s ass with each slap.

By the time Jack got to ten, his breathing was a little ragged, and he could feel the heat coming off his ass, but strangely with the pain was a feeling of pleasure.

Daniel stopped after the tenth stroke, looking at his handiwork. Jack’s ass was a lovely shade of red all over. He noticed that Jack’s erection nearly matched his own.

“Thank me for punishing you” he demanded.

As Jack started to speak he felt the unexpected coolness of lubricant at his entrance, followed by the gentle probing touch of Daniel’s finger.

“Thank you Master for punishing me… Oh god yes!”

Daniel pressed his finger between the folds of Jack’s buttocks, pushing against his opening, moving his finger in gentle circles, effectively rimming his anus. He slipped a finger in Jack’s ass, searching for his prostate and stroking it hard several times.

Jack was moaning beneath him, struggling against the bonds that held him to the chair. As suddenly as it had started the sensations stopped as Daniel withdrew his finger. Jack’s moans continued a while longer.

“Another ten now slave. Count them out.”

These ten were harder than the first, Jack was having difficulty in keeping the pain out of his voice as he counted the strokes.

By the time he reached the tenth stroke Daniel was sweating slightly, and his hand was getting sore. Punishing Jack is hard work he thought.

“Tell me again why I am forced to punish you” Daniel demanded, his own voice a little breathless after his exertions.

“I disobeyed you Master, not once but three times.”

Again, the pleasure followed the pain. This time Daniel pushed two lubricated fingers into Jack’s butt, drawing a growl of pleasure from the older man. He scissored his fingers, stretching Jack, working his prostate, relishing the feeling as Jack pushed against him.

Daniel loved to hear the sighs and moans of pleasure from Jack as he stroked him.

Daniel’s own erection was begging for release, he hadn’t realised just how turned on he would get from punishing Jack. Just 5 more strokes and then he would take him, right there, helpless as he was. God those thoughts just turned him on even more and he drove his fingers deeper into Jack as if to make the point.

To Jack the dark world of pleasure and pain was all he could comprehend. Daniel had spanked him hard and his ass was burning but so was his passion. He hadn’t expected to get so aroused. He was as hard as nails and, when Daniel thrust his fingers inside him, he was sure that he would come. The pleasure after the pain sent his senses reeling, the helplessness of his situation only fuelling his growing needs. He could do nothing, restrained as he was but suffer under the torment of Daniel’s fingers inside him. Maybe this wasn’t pleasure at all but another form of pain, another form of exquisite torture.

Daniel withdrew his fingers, listening to the cry of anguish that spilt from Jack’s lips.

“Master…please.”

For a few moments there was no sound except for the ragged breathing of both men.

“Your punishment is not over yet slave.” Daniel could not keep the lust and need out of his voice. “Count.”

Daniel put all his effort into the final five strokes. Taking his time, making Jack wait between each blow, prolonging the agony as much as possible.

Jack was tensing under each stroke, there didn’t seem to be one bit of his butt that wasn’t sore. He wasn’t looking forward to being able to sit down comfortably any time soon. Then:

“Five.”

It was over, Jack felt that he knew what Daniel wanted to hear, so without prompting he spoke.

“Thank you Master.”

Daniel didn’t speak immediately, waiting until his breathing had returned to somewhere near normal.

He looked at Jack, and the position he was in, his somewhat reddened ass was in complete view, in just the right position for Daniel to take him from behind. This would be his final act of dominance over Jack.

Then he would love him and let Jack love him back, showing him that to give up control wasn’t always a bad thing.

Jack looked sexy as hell in that position, Daniel thought, and he felt his own need reach the point at which it could no longer be ignored.

Still without a word, Daniel quietly slipped out of his jeans, freeing his erection, glad that he had the foresight to forgo his underwear.

He silently lubed his cock, which was already slick with pre cum. Now he was ready, he took a deep breath.

To Jack the silence that followed the spanking was another punishment. Had he said the wrong thing? He didn’t see how he could have done anything to further offend Daniel, in his current position he couldn’t do much at all!

As the time seemed to drag on and the silence grew heavier, he wondered if he should speak, he tried to wriggle against his bonds to free himself, but Daniel had done a good job of securing him.

The silence was oppressive and his other senses were not giving him any clues as to what Daniel was up to. The sneaky bastard could be very quiet when he needed to be he thought, maybe some of my lessons are paying off. Although this was not exactly the situation that Jack had envisioned when he tried to teach Daniel about the art of moving quietly.

Daniel finally stilled himself enough to speak:

“Now that you have been punished I will take you like the slave that you are.”

Both men felt their need growing as Daniel spoke.

“I will take you as you are now. I will control you completely and you will willingly submit to me. Is that understood?”

“Yes Master” Jack found that the thought of Daniel taking him in this manner was so erotic, he couldn’t wait. He wanted Daniel so badly, he wanted to show him that he was ready to give up his control, in fact he was ready to give up his whole life to his master. He was READY!

Daniel gently stroked Jack’s sore ass. The touch of Daniel’s fingers on his tender skin caused Jack to hiss, low and seductively.

Daniel moved his fingers to Jack’s opening and without hesitation plunged two fingers inside him, finding his prostate immediately. Jack cried out in pleasure as Daniel continued to stroke his prostate, building Jack’s arousal with each stroke. He smiled as Jack pushed back against his fingers, wanting to pull them deeper inside. He heard the moans of pleasure turn to moans of anguish as his bound hands prevented him from moving enough to satisfy his need.

Daniel knew that Jack was ready for him, and that he was more than ready for Jack.

He needed to make Jack beg to have him inside him, and so he continued stroking and pressing the sensitive spot inside his lover. Jack was writhing beneath his fingers and he smiled as he reached around to stroke Jack’s erection.

For Jack the sensation of Daniel inside him drove all rational thought from his mind, he was lost in a haze of intense ecstasy. If Daniel didn’t stop touching him, stroking him, then he knew that he would be unable to stop his climax no matter what.

He tried to move his body into a position where he could feel more of Daniel inside him, but the restraints on his arms prevented him. He was totally at the mercy of Daniel.

But wasn’t that the point all along?

As Daniel’s slick hand reached Jack’s cock and he started to stroke his fingers gently across its tip, Jack knew that once again he had no choice.

“Please Master, … please … Oh God please…. Fuck me … I beg you Master, fuck me!”

Daniel smiled, as he heard Jack begging him to make love to him. He was proud of the fact that he had brought him to this point. The point that he finally let go of everything,

Daniel withdrew his fingers from Jack’s ass and his dick, causing him to cry out again.

“Oh Master please take me, make me yours.”

Daniel seized Jack’s hips in his hands and slowly began to push himself into Jack.

Unlike the last time, this time Daniel was careful, allowing Jack time to adjust to his size inside him.

Jack used his anal muscles to grip Daniel and draw him deeper inside, before relaxing and enjoying the feeling of Daniel as he filled him.

Daniel moved his hands giving himself more leverage, and started a slow rhythmic motion with his body. Pulling partially out and then plunging back inside him. Every stroke caressed Jack’s sweet spot, causing him to whimper with anticipation.

Jack couldn’t believe what Daniel was doing to him. He was on fire and going out of his mind with need and want for Daniel. He was falling towards his own orgasm with every thrust. His moans turned to a cry of pleasure as Daniel started to pull him back and forth on his erection. This was the most erotic thing Jack had ever experienced; it was so primal, another expression of Daniel’s total domination over him. He could not stop himself, the moans and groans tumbling from his mouth with every powerful pull from Daniel, as he rode him relentlessly toward their mutual goal.

Daniel growled from deep within his throat as he made Jack ride his erection by pulling him back and forth over his engorged member. The growls were primal in nature, they signified possession and ownership. He was able to change the pace of the thrusts from long and slow to quick and desperate by using his hands on Jacks’ hips. He couldn’t believe how powerful this made him feel. He revelled in the sight of Jack, arching his back as best he could against his bonds, encouraging him to continue.

He leaned towards Jack’s back, the action driving him deeper inside Jack and causing both men to cry out as the intensity built.

For the first time since he had made Jack his slave, he kissed him. Not once but several times, on his back, between his shoulders. Each time he kissed Jack he drove himself deeper inside, feeling Jack shuddering under him in delight.

He traced the mark on Jack’s leg with his finger tips, the movements sensuous and commanding, reaffirming to Jack his place but also telling him that it was alright to be in that place. Jack’s body shook under Daniel’s touch.

He knew that his orgasm was close and this time he wanted Jack to share it with him.

As Daniel strived for his climax, he leant forward one last time to whisper in Jack’s ear.

“Tell me who you are, tell me what you need.”

Jack was on fire. He had never felt safer, more needed than he did now. At the same instant as he felt Daniel’s lips on his back he felt his cock thrust deeper inside him, filling him to the point where he feared he might explode. What felt like a million different things seemed to be happening to his body, although he was blindfolded and bound, bent to his master’s will he had never felt more free, more liberated, more loved.

When Daniel traced the outline of the mark on his leg Jack’s world collapsed around him, his whole body shook and trembled.

He knew then that his own orgasm was close, closer than it had ever been, and when Daniel whispered in his ear, he had no hesitation in answering him.

“I am your slave Master.” He writhed again as Daniel once more drove deeper inside him, punishing his prostate again.

“I want you to fuck me… I need you to fuck me. Please Master”. The last words were a plea, a desperate cry from a desperate man.

Daniel grinned to himself as he momentarily stopped all his actions. He took his hands from Jack’s hips and slowly withdrew from inside him. The sound Jack made almost broke him, it was so full of need and want.

Daniel waited for just a moment, and then he plunged back inside Jack in a single hard stroke. As he did so he snaked his right hand round to Jack’s erection. He couldn’t resist the need to fondle Jack whilst he fucked him. He started to pump his hand up and down Jack’s dick, timing each stroke to coincide with his thrusts.

Jack’s world had become just the sensations bestowed on him by Daniel. He had lost the ability to comprehend anything else, he had lost the need to feel anything else.

Thrust, Stroke.

Stroke, Thrust.

Jack no longer tried to fight the feelings, instead letting go and enjoying. Warm fingers curled around his dick. His poor punished ass, plundered time and again.

Daniel was slamming into Jack now, drawing out the intense pleasure. His hand applying more pressure to Jack’s dick, massaging it with rough, firm strokes.

Jack was groaning louder with each thrust and each stroke, the sensations of being masturbated and fucked at the same time were more than he could bear and with a cry he came, and he came and he came, his semen spilling out over Daniel’s hand.

Seeing and feeling Jack reach his orgasm was more than Daniel could stand and with a final long hard thrust he came, giving out a guttural cry of pleasure and release.

Daniel felt the warmth of Jack’s semen spilling into his hand, smiling as he listened to the noises Jack was making, knowing he had brought him to this moment. He knew now that their relationship would never be the same again, it had moved on, grown and changed in ways that he had only previously dreamt about.

As Jack came his mind was crying out Daniel’s name but all that he managed were incoherent noises, the overwhelming feelings of what Daniel had done and was still doing to him making it impossible for him to form words. A white light flashed behind his eyes and when he felt Daniel filling him with his semen the walls of his world blew apart, shattering into a million tiny pieces.

Jack was sure that he must have passed out briefly. As he opened his eyes he realised that he could see and that Daniel was now untying his hands from the chair.

He tried to raise his head to look at Daniel but his muscles seemed to have turned against him refusing to do what he wanted. He was as helpless now as he had been when he was bound and blind.

Daniel finished untying Jack and helped him to his feet. For the lovers no words were necessary. They gently held each other until the adrenaline rush passed and they had both stopped shaking, their sweat soaked bodies cooling in each other’s arms.  
Their eyes told their own stories, reflecting the deep emotions they were both feeling: power, control, safety, love.

Jack wanted to speak, to tell Daniel what he felt, how he felt but there were no words to describe his feelings. He was glad Daniel was holding him because he didn’t think his own legs would hold him. He had never experienced anything like this in his life. Not just the orgasm, but all the events that had led up to it, he felt….. well he just felt.

Daniel too was awash with a multitude of mixed emotions, he felt powerful and masterful, but he also felt humbled and honoured. He had brought Jack to the point where he would either give up everything to Daniel or he would break and so would their relationship. Jack had chosen Daniel, and that made Daniel feel like the luckiest man in the world.

Jack wanted so badly to hold Daniel closer, to kiss him and feel him. He needed to try and tell him with his body what he couldn’t yet tell him with words. There had been no mention of a time out or an end to this game, and Jack wasn’t sure whether he was still supposed to be Daniel’s slave or not.

Actually he did know, he would always be Daniel’s slave now; at home, at work, on a mission; everywhere, all the time.

He found his voice.

“May I kiss you Master?”

Daniel did not trust his voice to hold so he just nodded, pulling Jack towards him.

Jack’s lips met his own in a gentle embrace, the taste of salt on both their tongues. Then Jack increased the intensity of the kiss, deepening it to match the way he felt. He bruised Daniel’s lips with his own, pushing his tongue in using it to explore every part of Daniel’s mouth. Daniel responded in kind, the kiss becoming an expression of their feeling and emotions.

As they kissed, they drew closer to each other, their bodies touching, and sending shocks of pleasure through both men. Jack ran his fingers down Daniel’s back, feeling the muscles ripple through his T shirt. He pulled Daniel closer to him, as if he were afraid he might loose him if he ever let go.

Daniel reacted to this by grabbing Jack gently by the hair and pulling him still closer, his tongue duelling with Jack’s, his eyes closed, lost in the feeling.

Daniel was the first to break the kiss, opening his eyes and pulling his lips from Jack. He looked deep into Jack’s eyes as he released his hands from his hair. He saw nothing but love in Jack’s deep brown eyes, a love he knew was mirrored in his own eyes. He let his hands trail down the sides of Jack’s face coming to rest at the collar he wore. Daniel moved to remove it, feeling that it had served its purpose in helping Jack to let go.

“No Master, leave it on. Please.”

Daniel was pleasantly surprised at Jack’s words, and let his hands fall away from him.

“Very well.”

Jack had made his choice.

The lovers slowly and a not a little reluctantly broke away from each other. Still without the need for words they headed for the bathroom.

Jack set the shower running and when the temperature was just right, he got Daniel out of his T shirt and under the water.

Jack washed his master; he took great care, the movements slow and loving. The effect was sensuous rather than sexy. Both men were tired, and sex was the last thing on their minds.

Once washed and dried they returned to the bedroom and Jack turned back the sheets on the bed. He noticed that Daniel had made the bed up using pure black silk sheets. He wondered if he would find out how they would feel against his skin.

He led Daniel to the bed and, as he helped him get settled, he noticed that Daniel’s eyes were red rimmed and not their usual vibrant blue – a sure sign that he was tired, he knew that Daniel would soon be asleep.

Once Daniel was settled Jack turned out the light and made his way to his rightful place at the foot of the bed.

“No, not there.” Daniel’s sleep filled voice.

“You will sleep with me tonight.”

Jack’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of Daniel ordering him to his bed, he wanted to rush to his side but somehow managed to keep himself in control.

“Thank you Master” he said as he climbed into the bed beside Daniel, spooning up beside him. He luxuriated in the feel and the smell and the taste of his master as he gently kissed the back of Daniel’s neck. The silk felt good against his skin, but not as good as Daniel.

Very soon he noticed the change in Daniel’s breathing as sleep overtook him. He moved his position slightly so that he could watch Daniel sleeping. It was, he thought, the most beautiful sight he had ever seen and that if he died right there and then he would do so a free man. Free from all the burdens of his life, free from all the good the bad and the downright ugly things that he had seen and in many cases done. Free because Daniel had saved him from himself, from loneliness, from living without love again.

He felt the tears burn in his eyes, and there in the dark, he carefully held his lover, his master, his best friend in his arms and let the tears fall.

********

Jack woke with a start, he hadn’t been aware of falling asleep. They had changed positions in their sleep and Daniel’s head now lay on Jack’s shoulder, one of his arms flung across Jack’s chest. Jack could feel the fine hairs on his chest moving as Daniel breathed in and out. Jack lay still for a while slowing his own heartbeat, then he carefully slid out from under Daniel and got up, crossing to the window he opened the curtains a little to allow the light to permeate the room. He noticed that it was just around dawn and the sky was changing from dark to light.

For Jack this was not just the start of another new day it was the start of a new chapter in his life. Looking back at Daniel’s still sleeping form, he decided that this dawn was made to be shared and that he would wake Daniel and they would share this new experience together. Now how to wake him?

Jack formulated a plan as he crossed the room. Oh yes, he thought, perfect.

Jack slid quietly back into bed beside Daniel, pulling the sheets down so they were both uncovered. He started to touch Daniel, caressing his shoulders, his neck, his face. He moved his lips in to follow his fingers, nuzzling gently in their wake. His fingers teased Daniel’s flesh, everywhere except his groin.

Daniel started to stir, waking slowly to the awareness of Jack all over his body.

Jack rubbed Daniel’s nipple between long cool fingers until it was hard and sensitive, then kissed and licked it until Daniel, in his half awake state, moaned with a desire he couldn’t suppress.

Daniel was dreaming, dreaming about him and Jack, but the dream felt so real. Jack’s hands were all over him, touching and teasing. He thought that he could feel Jack’s lips on his skin, tormenting him, arousing his passions once more. A hand at his groin, cupping him, kneading softly then slowly but firmly taking his cock.

Daniel suddenly became aware that he wasn’t dreaming any longer, the sensations that he was feeling were real. Jack was all over him, seemingly everywhere at once, his hands and lips arousing Daniel, fuelling his lust, his latent needs. He gasped, but kept his eyes closed, trying hard not to move in response to Jacks’ touch, his teasing tormenting touch.

Jack watched with satisfaction as his caress and his kiss slowly brought Daniel awake. He noticed that certain parts of Daniel seemed to be awake before the rest. As Daniel gasped at the sensations, Jack kissed him, lightly, open–mouthed, and gently flicked his tongue between Daniel’s lips. Daniel opened his mouth inviting more of Jack inside him. Jack wasn’t falling for that, this was his time; his turn and Daniel would just have to learn that. The hard way if necessary.

He moved his hands to Daniel’s groin, trailing them gently round his dick, teasing at the soft sensitive flesh of his balls. He used his hand to push Daniel’s legs wider apart and then slowly but firmly took his cock in his hand. He began to stroke the shaft teasing the head until it began leaking fluid against his fingers.

Daniel was awake fully awake now and writhing under the feel of Jack’s hands and lips, his fists clenched tightly by his sides. He knew Jack needed this, needed to be back in control again, even if was only for a while, so he willed himself not to respond to the sensations that flooded through him with an ever increasing intensity. He felt Jack’s mouth at his neck, nipping at the pulse points, biting at his flesh. He could hear the low moans of enjoyment from Jack as he once more bit into Daniel’s skin.

Jack was enjoying the effect he was having on Daniel, watching him as he tried hard not to respond, and watching as his body slowly succumbed. Daniel’s flesh became flushed, his breathing more rapid, the low moans and cries that spilled from his lips told Jack everything.

He would make love to Daniel, slowly, gently and he would do so now – slave or not.

Daniel felt that his body was super charged – every sensation seemed more intense than the last one. As Jack placed his lips on Daniel’s dick, Daniel slowly opened his eyes. No longer could he just lie there in the semi- dark, he needed to see what Jack was doing. He wanted to watch as his slave and lover discovered that the reward for giving up his control was to find peace in the love of others.

Jack kissed his way along the length of Daniel’s dick, relishing its hardness beneath his lips. He stopped kissing Daniel, breaking away from him with a soft sigh. He raised his head, looking at Daniel, his voice barely a whisper.

“Please?.”

No other words were necessary; they both knew what Jack was asking for. Daniel raised himself off the bed slightly and lightly touched Jack’s slave collar sending a shudder through Jack that they both felt.

He smiled and then nodded his assent lying back down again, waiting with tremulous anticipation for what was to come.

Jack reached for the lube and generously coated his fingers and his dick, he wanted to make sure that he didn’t hurt Daniel. He lifted Daniel’s hips off the bed, slipping a pillow under them. He slowly inserted a finger stroking him inside gently, just lightly caressing his prostate.

Daniel moaned.

Another finger joined the first, carefully spreading Daniel, preparing him. Yet more tender stokes inside him, pushing him closer to his orgasm.

Daniel moaned louder.

Jack withdrew his fingers and placed the tip of his penis at Daniel’s entrance. Slowly, with small careful movements, he slipped just the head of his penis inside Daniel and then withdrew it almost all the way. Again and again Jack slid just enough of his cock into Daniel, to brush against his prostate. The sensations made Jack shiver, his arms seemed barely able to hold his body.

For Daniel, what Jack was doing to him was unbearable. He had never felt love like it before. With each brush of Jack inside him he cried out, at first quietly and then, as both men’s passions rose, louder and louder. He closed his eyes, giving into the feelings that flowed through him like molten lava. He grabbed handfuls of the sheet, balling it tightly in his fists as he rode the mounting waves of ecstasy.

He lifted his hips further off the bed, inviting Jack deeper inside him.

Jack was enjoying teasing Daniel with his gentle movements. Tormenting his prostate, pushing him towards his orgasm and then withdrawing, prolonging the pleasure until he thought Daniel might burst. He watched with growing satisfaction as Daniel grabbed the sheets, his body arching, his hips thrusting upwards, his need written all over his face.

What he was doing to Daniel he was also doing to himself. His orgasm was so close and then just out of reach, the ecstasy and the agony made his insides turn to liquid. He knew that he could not prolong the inevitable any more, he knew what he needed, what they both needed.

Jack slowly pulled all the way out of Daniel, both men groaning as he did so. Daniel shot Jack a quizzical look, which was met by a sly smile and the feel of Jacks lips on his own. The kiss was gentle but passionate, Jack eased his tongue into Daniel’s mouth, carefully exploring every inch of his hot wet mouth. Daniel moaned past Jack’s invading tongue trying to tell him that kissing was not what he needed right now. Jack would not be rushed, teasingly he continued kissing Daniel, smiling as his moans became ever more insistent in nature. Finally he broke the kiss and pulled away from Daniel, breaking all bodily contact.

Daniel desperately wanted to tell Jack to stop jerking around and fuck him now, but instead he just stared lovingly at Jack, and sensually ran his tongue over his lips, watching as Jack drew in a shuddering breath. Daniel felt his legs being lifted high off the bed as Jack placed them round his chest. Daniel, knowing what was to come, gripped Jack with his legs and relaxed, waiting for Jack to drive inside him and drive him wild. He watched as Jack positioned himself and thrust inside him, taking a deep breath as he did so.

Suddenly, the breath was forced out of him by a deep, long thrust from Jack, he gasped for air as Jack continued to drive into him, the rhythm building with each thrust. Jack was effectively controlling his breathing, allowing him to take a breath before driving it out of him with another punishing thrust, making him moan and cry out.

Daniel kept a tight hold on the sheets, clenching and unclenching his fists with each movement from Jack. He tried to raise himself higher off the bed, pushing up with his shoulders, urging Jack into that one final thrust, the one that would send them both spiralling towards ecstasy.

Jack watched as Daniel ran his tongue over his lips, slowly and sensually. He looked so sexy that Jack knew that he could wait no longer, lifting Daniel’s legs around his chest he slowly slipped all the way inside him. Jack gasped at the tight, hot feel of Daniel as he filled him, wondering why he had waited so long. As he felt Daniel relax and accept him, he started to thrust, slowly and deeply, controlling Daniel’s breathing with every stroke. He listened as with every thrust Daniel gasped, muttering in most if not all of the 23 languages he spoke. Jack didn’t have a clue what Daniel was saying, but he hoped that it was good, he guessed by the way Daniel was thrashing on the bed, pulling at the sheets and tossing his head that it probably was.

Jack was hitting Daniel’s prostate with every stroke now and the mumbles were becoming cries as they both neared their orgasm. Jack shifted his position slightly, freeing his hand, which he curled round Daniel’s dick, matching it’s movements to those of his hips.

As Jack’s thrusting became faster, so did Daniels’ breathing until they matched each other perfectly.

Thrust. Gasp.  
Thrust. Moan.

Jack could hold himself no longer, he teased the tip of Daniel’s dick with his fingers and, as Daniel’s senses overloaded, he came. Jack thrust once more filling Daniel with his hot seed.

Jack was sure he saw stars as he came. They didn’t often manage to achieve simultaneous orgasms but, when they did, Jack always found his seemed more powerful and intense than usual. He was shaking from the experience and wasn’t sure if he could continue to hold Daniel in the position he was in. He reluctantly withdrew and allowed Daniel to lower his legs back down onto the bed. He could see from the trembling in Daniel’s legs that he felt the same way. Once Daniel was comfortable again, Jack gave into his body and collapsed bonelessly next to Daniel, breathing heavily but feeling like he never had before, and doubted he ever would again.

He was used to being the protector, looking out for those he loved and cared about but Daniel had shown him that if he let others protect and look after him he could find peace with himself.

He thought after Charlie died that he would never love himself or another again, so deep was his hurt and self loathing, but Daniel had shown him, yet again, that love could be found if you just knew where to look and who to look to.  
He had no words to express how he felt, so he just wrapped Daniel in his still shaking arms.

Daniel could hardly breath as Jack filled him completely, driving against his prostate with every slow thrust. He tried not to fight it, relaxing and letting go, trusting in Jack. Each thrust drove deeper inside him, forcing the air from his lungs, making him gasp with pleasure. He grabbed the sheets even tighter, clenching his fists each time Jack pushed inside him, tossing his head as the pleasure built. He mumbled words of love in every language he knew urging Jack on towards their mutual need.

At the feel of Jack’s hand at his dick, Daniel’s cries became more insistent, his self control failing with every stroke and every thrust until it crumbled completely, his senses overloaded and he gave into the onrushing orgasm.

As his orgasm overtook him, he felt Jack’s heat inside him, the warmth of his semen against his prostate and he cried out.

Daniel and Jack, master and slave, friends and lovers lay wrapped in each others arms, words an unnecessary intrusion, each lost in his own thoughts, until they drifted back into peaceful sleep.

************

Jack had been awake for a while, he was really too emotional to sleep properly, the events of the weekend kept replaying themselves in his head. He began to grow restless and, rather than wake Daniel with his attempts to get some sleep, he decided to get up. He needed to think, to put all the pieces of the past two days in their right place, to try and understand what had happened, not just to him but also to his relationship with Daniel.

He got up carefully so as not to wake Daniel, who appeared to be deeply asleep, and crept out of the bedroom. Quietly he went into their bedroom, grabbed a pair of shorts and went downstairs.

Whenever he needed time alone to think he would go to his rooftop observatory, somehow he found it a peaceful place, a place where he could look up and out toward the heavens and beyond and look down and in to his heart and soul.

Daniel woke to an empty bed. The dawn had given way to a bright sunny day and there was sufficient light from the window for Daniel to see that Jack was nowhere in sight.  
Daniel wondered if the events of the early morning had been just a dream, whenever he thought about what happened, what Jack had done his emotions swirled and threatened to overwhelm him. Looking at the dried stains on his stomach told him that it was no dream, it had really happened. He rose slowly, picked up his jeans and headed for the bathroom to clean up, the smell of fresh coffee almost distracting him from his task.

Downstairs Daniel grabbed a large mug of coffee and went in search of Jack. A brief look around yielded nothing. Daniel wondered where Jack could have gone, his car keys were still in their usual place and the front door was still locked, but the back door was open. Daniel realised where Jack was, the one place in his house that he went when he needed to think, when he wanted to be alone – the rooftop.

As Daniel headed out of the back door, the phone rang. Despite the fact that he knew Jack’s machine would pick up the call he waited and what he heard made his heart drop.

Jack lay on a sun lounger, a half drunk coffee by his side. As he, yet again, thought through the recent events, he allowed a smile to play across his lips. He had never believed that he would find happiness again, not the true happiness of giving and receiving unrequited love, but he had and he had Daniel to thank for that.

He was sure that Daniel must be awake by now – and he reluctantly opened his eyes and made to get up.

Daniel was watching Jack as he lay in his rooftop sanctuary, watching as Jack smiled to himself, opened his eyes and stretched. He had never seen Jack so relaxed, the usual hard lines etched into his face by a thousand missions seemed to have softened, the ever present tension in his body, the tension that was still there during their most intimate moments, was missing, given up to Daniel. He was, he thought, a man at peace with himself and his life. Daniel knew then, that he had succeeded and, by virtue of what he had done for Jack, he felt complete.

Jack suddenly became aware of Daniel watching him. He was unexpectedly nervous after all he had left his master’s bed without permission. He wasn’t sure how Daniel would react, he started to get up off the lounger, and onto his knees. Before he got to far the sound of Daniel’s voice stopped him.

“Time out Jack”, he sounded disappointed, in fact he sounded a little sad. “ In fact it’s more than a time out, it’s game over. We have to go to work now.”

Jack thought he must be hearing things.

“You are kidding aren’t you Daniel?” He tried not to let his voice betray his feelings, but he was sure that he whined as he spoke.

“We were supposed to have the whole weekend off, not due back until Monday, Hammond promised us.”

Jack waved his hand in the air as if trying to make some point, he looked at Daniel hopeful that it would just be Daniel’s idea of a joke.

He realised by the look on Daniel’s face that it wasn’t a joke, not even a bad joke. Daniel looked like Jack felt – distraught.

“The base just called, some sort of emergency. We’re expected there as soon as possible. We have to go.” Daniel rushed the words out in the hope that saying them quickly would somehow make the meaning change – it didn’t.

They looked at each other, Jack gave Daniel a wry smile.

“Duty calls – again. Sure you don’t want a guy with a regular 9 to 5 job instead?”

Daniel didn’t dignify Jack with an answer, he just shook his head in mock despair and headed down the ladder from the roof. Jack reluctantly followed, silently cursing the Air Force, the Stargate and General Hammond in no particular order.

Daniel was waiting for Jack at the top of the stairs, as Jack reached the landing Daniel spoke.

“There is one last thing I have to do before we go.”

Daniel pushed open the bedroom door and motioned Jack inside.

“Get undressed” he said.

Jack knew what was expected of him and, in double quick time, was kneeling naked at the foot of the bed, his body already betraying his hope and expectation.

Daniel crossed the room and rummaged about in the drawers, he didn’t look at Jack, afraid that, if he did, they would both be late for work! Finally he found what he was looking for.

Daniel knelt at Jack’s right side, next to the mark he had drawn there. That act now seemed like it had taken place an eternity ago, he traced the mark with his fingers feeling Jack tremble beneath his touch.

“I have to take this off” he said, sadness laced through his voice, his fingers trailing over and over the mark.

Daniel opened the bottle of clear liquid he was holding and poured some into the palm of his hand. He rubbed his hand over the mark on Jack’s leg, watching as the ink began to blur and run and slowly the mark began to lose its characteristics, until nothing of it remained. Daniel hoped that Jack would remember all that the mark had stood for and symbolised. He cast a quick look in Jack’s direction and saw him biting his lip, trying to hold his emotions in and he knew that he would.

Jack could not bear to watch what Daniel was doing; he trembled slightly at Daniel’s touch and he felt his emotions welling up inside him. He wanted to stay as they were, as they had been all weekend, friends and lovers, master and slave. He bit his lip until it bled, as he felt the pressure of Daniel’s hand, the pain helped him focus away from Daniel’s actions.

Even as Daniel finished and stood up Jack knew that, even though there was no longer any evidence, the mark, the symbol of Abydos and everything it stood for was burnt into his heart and onto his soul. It would forever be a part of him now.

“Stand up.”

Jack stood slowly, his legs reluctant to obey him. Every action now seemed to bring the inevitable that little bit closer and Jack didn’t want it to end, not now in fact he thought, not ever.

Daniel took Jack’s hand and led him to the door. Hanging on a hook just inside the door were his dog tags. Absently Jack wondered how they got there as he didn’t remember seeing Daniel without them on.

Daniel reached across to Jack and undid his slave collar, slowly taking it from around his neck. As he did so Jack reached up and touched it, as if to confirm everything it represented.

Daniel took the dog tags off the hook and replaced them with the collar.

He placed the dog tags back over Jacks head.

The unspoken symbolism was not lost on either man.

The dog tags were Jack’s new slave collar, a gift from his master and a permanent reminder of the way things were between them.

Jack caught Daniel’s hand as he placed the dog tags round his neck. He turned the palm toward him and kissed it.

“Thank you ” he whispered before letting the hand go and touching the once more reassuring feel of the cool metal, unconsciously tracing the raised lettering with his fingers.

Daniel smiled broadly at Jack, reaching out to catch Jack’s hand whilst it was still at his dog tags. He pressed his hand over Jack’s.

“This isn’t really the end, just the beginning” he said. “ I will have you as my slave again.”

He felt Jack squeeze the dog tags a little tighter in his hand.

“If you want me as your Master then this” he indicated the slave collar hanging by the door “is always here.”

Jack swallowed deeply, then leant into Daniel, kissing him long and hard.

For Jack, the moment that Daniel gave him back his dog tags was one of swirling emotions and confused feelings. He knew that they now not only represented who he was; soldier, warrior, protector but also what he had become; lover, slave, protector.  
As Daniel told him that he would once again be his slave, he felt a tingle in his groin and he held the dog tags tighter in his hand, as if the feel of them would make everything go back to the way it had been. As Daniel told him that it was alright for him to instigate this particular fantasy Jack felt as if his emotions might finally rise up and spill over, engulfing him and Daniel and so he quickly leant into Daniel and kissed him.

As they broke from the kiss, their bodies both showed how they felt, how they both wanted and needed the other. They looked longingly at each other knowing that what they wanted, what they needed would just have to wait, right now duty called. Jack turned from Daniel and went out of the bedroom, striding quickly towards the bathroom. He needed to get away whilst he still could, before he did something that would loose them both their jobs.

There was no need for words, they both knew that this time it really was over at least for now.

They fell into a well-oiled routine; showering, dressing, grabbing coffee and occasional kisses as they passed each other. In no time they were ready.

As they made for the door, each grabbing their car keys, Jack stopped and caught Daniel by the arm.

“I just want to say thanks, for …well for ..you know” he seemed to be having some difficulty in expressing himself.

Daniel smiled at Jack’s obvious discomfort.

“You’re welcome….slave” he said before breaking Jack’s grasp and heading for his car.

Daniel and Jack managed to arrive at the SGC just far enough apart for nobody to guess that they had left from the same house at the same time.

General Hammond was waiting for them in the briefing room. Sam and Teal’c were also there.

Once they were all seated the General spoke.

“About 1 hour ago we received this message.”

He dimmed the lights in the briefing room and set the message running.

The screen flickered into life and showed the gate symbol for Abydos before the worried face of Kasouf came into focus.

At the sight of the Abydos symbol, Jack’s hand went to his dog tags and he glanced in Daniel’s direction. Daniel too was looking at Jack, for just a second his eyes blazed.

The master looked at his slave.

General Hammond caught the interaction between the two of them.

“Do I have your attention Colonel, Dr Jackson?”

“Yes Sir” they replied in unison.

Jack O’Neill, man of action, leader, friend, and lover smiled at Dr Daniel Jackson, nerdy scientist, civilian geek, friend and lover.


End file.
